His New Escort
by bubbalicious91
Summary: 6 months ago Edward Cullen told his mother that he was in a serious relationship with his new girlfriend, but now it's time to meet the parents and there's one problem: Edward never had a girlfriend to begin with. What will happen when his only option is to take home an unexperienced escort? AU, AH, MA.
1. Chapter 1: Unplanned - Edward POV

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Notes: Hi all! Welcome to my new story! Thank you for reading in advance, I hope you like it but if it's not your cup of tea to each their own and all that. Some of you may recognise my username or the content of this story as it was originally posted under the same pen name and title by me back in 2011, however life happens and I went fan fiction dark until now! So this is still a WIP but I have a few chapters up my sleeve so content won't run out any time soon. I hope to post weekly, unbeta'd chapters, mostly for EPOV but I have drafted some BPOV as well. This is a canon, AU, AH, potential lemon, MA18+ story for your FYI. Thanks again for clicking and reading, hope to see you next upload!**

 **Chapter One: Unplanned - Edward POV**

"What do you mean 'Rosalie isn't available?'" I yelled into the phone.

 _This was not going as planned_ , I sighed to myself running my free hand roughly through my hair and pulling on it in frustration.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but Rosalie left the company just last week and is no longer available. I can however organise Jane, or perhaps Irina, to escor-"

"I don't want Jane or Irina, I want Rosalie." I fumed impatiently. "Ring her, tell her I'm asking for her, I'm sure she'll agree with the amount I'm offering to pay her." I rambled nonsensically, trying to find a way, any way, to keep my plan together.

"I am sorry Mr. Cullen but Rosalie left because she got engaged and is no longer interested in this line of work." The secretary simpered into the phone.

I sighed again, this time in defeat. She had gotten herself engaged. Rosalie had always been a strong, loyal, stubborn women and with the promise of marriage sitting right in front of her I knew she wouldn't take the job even if I offered her double the amount I was currently offering to pay her.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled to myself but heard the secretary's sigh of relief on the other end nonetheless. My mind was going a hundred miles a minute trying to think of someone else who was suitable. I had met most of the more appealing girls the service had to offer but more often then not the girls were just looking for an easy target with money that they could scam. Rosalie hadn't been one of them and that's what I liked about her most of all, she did this job because she needed to and only took what money she earned, nothing more. "Okay," I mumbled again, this time a little more sure of myself. "Okay what about Kate? Is Kate available?"

There was a hesitant pause on the other line where I heard the secretary take a slow deep breath. "Kate is available sir, but not for the service your asking."

"Well, who is available then since you seem to be incapable of producing the girls I'm asking for?" I said through gritted teeth down the phone line as my rage and frustration started to climb again.

"Umm…well, as I have said I am able to book Jane or Irina,"

"No, they're not suitable for this situation."

"Umm…there is also Carmen, Heidi and Zafrina."

 _God today was not my day_. None of those girls would suit my needs; either they were money hungry or had no personality, neither of which I could stand to be around for two weeks full-time as I was planning.

"There is also a new recruit that has said that long-period stay's are a service she is willing to provide, although she does request an interview before accepting the job."

"New girl?" I asked irritably as I flopped down into the leather chair behind my desk.

"Yes sir, she joined us 3 days ago and has yet to have a client."

I sat forward eagerly. The agency didn't often bring in new girls, I knew of only one since I had started using the company 2 years ago. "Has she come from another agency?" I asked curiously.

"No sir, last employment listed is a job in retail." Was the terse reply I received. It was obvious the secretary didn't think her resume was splendid or anything special so maybe this girl was just another pretty face looking for easy money.

I thought about it for a minute though. Having a new girl could be potentially problematic as she had never done this type of thing before and may feel awkward, especially in the situation I was going to put her in. The good part was that she would be willing to please and probably follow instruction more obediently then someone more experienced like Tanya.

"Send me her profile and I'll call back if she's suitable."

I hung up without another word and flung my phone noisily on the desk before me and watched as it went careening toward a pile of papers and knocked them down.

"Is everything alright Edward?"

My eyes snapped to the door in surprise and found my housekeeper, Elizabeth, standing in the doorway with a concerned expression on her handsome middle-aged face.

I smiled tightly at her as I got up and began to stack up the papers once again. "Everything is fine, just having a few problems organising things for my trip to Carlisle and Esme's, that's all."

She tsked and pushed me aside; gathering up my papers and stacking them neatly back on my desk. Turning back to me she looked me up and down and then pointedly at my untouched lunch sitting on the coffee table.

I laughed, kissed her on the cheek and settle down on the sofa, picking up my sandwich and motioning for her to sit as I did so.

Elizabeth started for the couch opposite me but quickly detoured when my tablet dinged signalling an incoming email.

I tensed as I watched her walk over, knowing that this was the new girls profile and pictures. Elizabeth, who had taken care of me as a baby when my Mother and Father had been at work and was now my house keeper, had never approved of my use of the agency but hated my promiscuous ways outside of the agency more. At least this way I was 'giving the girls a means to support themselves' as she put it and not just 'having my way' with whatever nice pair of legs I came across.

She picked up the tablet delicately and swiped her finger across the screen and I saw her shoulders tense as her eyes scanned the glassy surface, no doubt seeing the services logo and a picture of the yet-to-be-identified new girl.

Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to me; lips pursed and eyes sad as she looked at the pictures of the services latest recruit.

"What a waste." She mumbled before looking up at me, her expression quickly morphing from sadness to anger. "Another one?" She spat, holding the tablet out for me to take.

"Yes, another one," I said putting my sandwich back on its plate and took it from her without looking at the screen. I hated looking at profiles with Liz in the room; she always made me feel uncomfortable and lecherous.

"What about Rosalie?" Liz had always had a soft spot for Rose. I never knew why, but Liz always expected her here on weekends and made Rose her favourite breakfast; which was more then what I got on those occasions.

"She quit," I said briefly, taking another bit out of my turkey and cranberry sandwich, "Got herself engaged."

"Oh well that's marvellous!" Liz exclaimed and clasped her hands together happily.

I hummed in response, my mouth full of food as my knee bounced as I waited for Liz to leave. I was eager to get things under control and all planned out for my trip so I could get back to work.

Liz stopped in her happy ramblings as she soon noticed my bouncing knee and huffed heading for the door.

"Love you Liz!" I called as she shuffled through the door and slammed it shut behind her.

She yelled something back but the thick wood of my study door muffled it, all I could do was laugh and shake my head.

My laughter quickly faded though as I gazed at the face of the new recruit, absentmindedly putting what remained of my lunch back on the coffee table. She was beautiful, of course, with long dark brown hair, pale creamy skin, wide chocolate brown eyes and red pouting lips. Her face was beautiful and definitely attractive but that was all the picture allowed me to see; I could hardly wait to see what the rest of her body looked like.

Underneath the profile picture was a list of details, hobbies and interests. I read it all with greed and memorized every detail I could about this beautiful girl.

Her name was Isabella, real name or not I wasn't sure but it suited her nonetheless. She was 23 years old, a graduate from the University of Seattle with a major in English Literature and a minor in Journalism. She loved reading and writing, hated shopping - which was a surprise as most women, in my opinion, loved to shop – and the outdoors. She described herself as clumsy and likes taking care of others.

So far she seemed more then suitable for the situation I found myself in, but I was concerned about how she would handle herself when she had to blatantly lie to my mother and father's faces. She seemed to innocent to lie well, but then again she was in the escort service so how innocent could she be? For all I knew this entire profile could be fake and she was actually a real monster in person. I found myself suddenly glad that she wished for an interview before taking on a long-period job like this as it would not only give her a chance to know me but for me to see what she was really like.

I turned to the next page and found all her physical details, height, weight, and medical conditions, that sort of thing. She was shorter then me at only 5 foot 4 inches, the crown of her head would probably reach up to my shoulder, and seemed to be a bit underweight for her age and build but I didn't let that bother me for long as I started to read her sexual preferences. She had ticked a number of positions that she had previously tried, or would be willing to try, but had also ticked light bondage and blindfolds as well as the use of sex toys and role play as something she was fine with doing. This surprised me as it seemed conflicting with my earlier personality assessment but I was pleased nonetheless. If she did accept the job I knew I would be having fun with this girl once the bedroom door was closed and locked.

The next four images were modelling shots of Isabella that showed her dressed in a number of outfits, each photo taking up the entire tablet screen. The first was of Isabella in casual wear, plain form fitting jeans and a baggy off the shoulder top with a pair of converse sneakers on her feet. The next outfit was a picture of her in a black floor length dress with a V-neck and no back with diamonds draped around her neck and from her ears. I felt my dick twitch when my eyes landed on the third picture. Isabella was laying on the edge of a pool, her elbows placed on the pavement behind her so that she was propped up and one of her legs was bent while she looked over her shoulder at the camera. Whoever had dressed Isabella did one hell of a job picking the tiny dark blue and silver two-piece bikini she was wearing. The colour in her cheeks was high from the sun and the blue of the bikini complimented her pale skin perfectly.

She was beautiful, that was certain and it would be a real disappointment if she wasn't compatible with me or acceptable for the job.

The last photo froze me on the spot and my mind went blank as my dick stiffened with lust. _She really was perfect_ , I thought to myself. In this last photo she was kneeling in the centre of a bed that was covered in white and gold billowing sheets and mountains of pillows. She was wearing a sharply contrasting black and red lingerie two piece that I just wanted rip off her body. The bra was made of black lace and pushed her tits together slightly too show how plump and creamy they were as she fondled one bra strap and gently laid her hand over her right hip where her fingertips had just started to drift below the waistband of her underwear. The underwear was made of the same sheer black lace the bra was and lined with pale red silk along the waistband. She was bare, that was clear through the lace and her nicely toned legs were encased in black stockings – not that you could see much of them as she was kneeling – with a matching black garter belt with red bows over the clips.

I continued to stare at the photo and leaned my weight onto the back of the couch before my hand drifted down toward my hardening cock, rubbing it roughly through the denim of my jeans. I moaned, thinking of her small, delicate hands gliding over me and rubbing the head as she spread the moisture there before she leaned forward to take me in her mouth. I groaned adjusting myself as I stood and walked over to my desk, dialled the number of the agency while still holding her photo in my hand.

"Gianna, it's Edward Cullen. I'd like to meet Isabella before I offer her the two week job, can you set something up for tomorrow night?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview - Edward POV

**Author Note:**

Hi Everyone!

Thanks for coming back for the second chapter of His New Escort, for those who are reading this story for the first time Hello and Welcome!

I'll start this author's note off by saying WOW! Just wow, thank you for all the reads. As of the writing of this AN (10th October 10:37pm EST) on my read count is 604! And on Stars Library it is just shy of 300! And I also know that bunch of you have hit the favorite button as well, for which I thank you. I would also like to thank the people who took the time to review as well, you are amazing thank you so much for doing so it really motivates me to keep writing chapters every week and I hope I can keep up with your expectations.

Of special note I would like to thank reader/reviewer Pattsy1994 for recommending this story on the Favorite Twilight Fanfiction Group site on Facebook, I have no doubt that you helped to increase my read count a lot!

FYI I have no problems with people recommending my stories to other sites but I do not condone the copying of any of my material to be posted directly on other sites. If you have, or wish to, recommend my stories or nominate me for any competition or awards etc please PM or review and tell me so that I am aware. I have a busy RL schedule and probably will not be aware of any recommendations or nominations unless told directly about it.

As always thanks for reading and please review; the next chapter will be uploaded next week and it will NOT be Edward's POV, it will actually be written as Bella's POV (technically an outtake but I will be posting it within His New Escort link).

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter Two: The Interview – Edward POV**

 _She's late._ I thought, ordering my third whiskey from a passing waitress.

Gianna had rung Isabella after I called yesterday and she had agreed to meet me for an introductory meeting at a time and place of my specification. I had chosen to meet her at the Ritz Hotel restaurant for dinner in order to get to know her and had booked a room upstairs so we could talk business in private later, if she was appropriate.

We had agreed on 6 o'clock, I had arrived 15 minutes earlier to ensure the room and table had been booked correctly and that everything was set before I sat down and waited for her.

It was now 6:15 and there was no sign of Isabella.

I wasn't someone who was usually kept waiting, therefore my patience was some what short, and I was quickly growing agitated with this women. Sighing angrily I took my phone from my pocket, thanked the waitress as she placed my whiskey on the table and scrolled through my contacts list, looking for the agencies number.

I had just brought the phone to my ear when someone cleared their throat beside me. I turned, phone still to my ear, and found myself looking up into the chocolate brown eyes of Isabella.

"Edward Cullen?" She asked cautiously.

I dropped the phone from my ear and pushed it back into my breast pocket roughly.

"Sit down, Isabella."

She hesitated a moment before she stepped over to the chair opposite me and lowered herself slowly into it, looking around us nervously.

"You're late." I stated tersely, bringing my whiskey to my lips and taking a large gulp.

"Yes, my train was delayed." Was her careful reply, still without looking at me but studying those around us instead. Her shoulders were tense, her hands strangling her purse and her teeth started to chew her plump bottom lip viciously.

 _This is not going well,_ I thought to myself. If she didn't loosen up and act natural she was never going to be able to convince my family that we had been dating for months. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered that I was her first client and so she was probably a little unsure of how to act, especially in public.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out quietly, lowering her eyes to the tabletop as her fingers began to fidget with her purses zipper.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before speaking, trying to make my voice as calm and soothing as possible so as not to scare her more then she already was. "It's alright, it's not your fault. I'm just not accustomed to having to wait for people." I tried to smile at her and was rewarded with a small smile in return. "Shall we order?"

She hesitated again; her hands now still and tense as she once again scanned the room around us.

"If your not comfortable here Isabella, I have a room booked up stairs where we can order room service." I said calmly, worried about the deer caught in headlights look she was giving me.

"N-no, I'm fine. Thankyou." She stammered.

I nodded, watching silently as she picked up the menu and started to study the selection of dishes intently. Her hands shook noticeably as she took deep breathes and tried her hardest to appear natural but the anxious set of her forehead and shoulders was clear to me, especially when she put the menu down and reached for the glass of water that sat before her. She grasped it tightly, her knuckles turning white as she did so, and the glass shook so badly she spilt some of the liquid before she even had it halfway to her lips. I frowned deeply at her actions. She didn't appear to be coping with the situation at all and I found myself suddenly glad that I had requested a meeting before I offered her the two-week job.

Quickly making up my mind I skulled the rest of my whiskey, wincing slightly as it burned down my throat, and pushed my chair back. I stood and grabbed the glass from her hand placing it back on the table before I took her hand in my own and tugged on it.

"Come on." I encouraged.

She stumbled to her feet, purse in hand, and trotted beside me as I walked out of the restaurant and over to the lobby elevators with her hand still in mine.

There was an apprehensive silence between us as we waited for the elevator to arrive and I slowly became aware of a warm tingling sensation in my hand. I looked down at our joined hands; hers was stiff and shaking slightly in my much larger one that was holding her securely. I squeezed her hand in comfort and smiled at her a little as I felt the warm tingling sensation grow the tighter I held her. She didn't smile back however; she didn't even look at me but kept her eyes straight ahead on the metal doors before us.

The doors suddenly slide open and Isabella jumped a little. I chuckled under my breath as we stepped inside and pressed the button for level 6. As soon as the doors were closed Isabella removed her hand from my own and folded her arms underneath her bust, pushing her boobs up and giving me a better view. I hadn't noticed what she was wearing before in the restaurant, as my anger and then my concern for her, had kept me preoccupied. But now, alone, I took the time to notice and scan her entire body. Her hair, that was a deep chestnut colour with subtle red undertones, was curled in loose ringlets down her back, the ends touching just above her lower back and swaying gently as she shuffled from foot to foot with nerves. Her dress was midnight black and strapless that fitted tightly but appealingly all the way down to her knees. Her feet were tiny in size and clad in a pair of black velvet high heels with diamonds dotted around the heels and down the arches. Isabella had kept her make-up simple with only eyeliner and a small amount of lip-gloss present. I had always preferred the natural look and was happy to see that she pulled it off flawlessly and also had to have a good sense of fashion, which would be helpful later on.

"You look beautiful." I said suddenly into the stony silence.

Her eyes flittered to mine quickly before looking away and whispering a quick 'Thankyou' before we lapsed back into silence. I quickly got the sense that she did not take compliments well.

When the doors opened again to show the well lit and elegantly decorated hall of level 6 I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her along until we reached a door labelled 605. I handed her the key card silently and watched as she nervously fumbled with it, sliding it through the scanner and opening the door before she hastily stumbled through.

The apartment was dark but the window curtains were open allowing enough moonlight to shine through, making it easy for me to find the light switch. I flipped the switch, lighting up the whole apartment and quickly scanned over the small entryway, lounge room, kitchenette, dinning room and the large door-less archway that led to the bedroom. Isabella stood in the middle of the lounge room, the key card still gripped tightly in her hand and shoulders stiff with tension.

I walked up behind her and pried the key card from her fingers, placing both my hands on her shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Go, sit down and relax. I'll find the room service menu."

I smelled her for the first time then and she was heavenly, all strawberries and cream and it had an immediate effect on my cock.

I turned around, having to remind myself that she was scarred out of her mind and now wasn't the time to tear her clothes off and fuck her senseless, that would hopefully come later.

I found the menu in the top draw of the entryway table; I browsed it quickly as I walked back to Isabella who was now sitting, back straight as a board on the grey suede lounge.

"What would you like for dinner Isabella?"

She looked up at me obviously unsure and shrugged her shoulders. "Anything, I don't mind."

I nodded silently and ordered the first thing I saw along with a bottle of champagne before sitting down next to her, intent on getting her relaxed and talking.

"Gianna said I was your first client, is that correct?"

"Gianna?" She asked distractedly, still refusing to look at me. "Oh yes the secretary. She told you that huh?"

I nodded; smiling at the nervous giggle she gave me.

"I understand that it's nerve wracking for you, Gianna said you'd never done anything like this before." She nodded again. "What did you do before this? Other then college, I mean."

"Umm, I worked as a sales assistant. But when I graduated they refused me a full time position." She explained, her eyes roaming less now that we were alone.

"Why?"

"They said I was too clumsy and couldn't afford to both pay me and the repair bills." She snorted a little laugh of irony at her statement, whereas I sat there confused.

She glanced at me and probably noted my confusion as she elaborated.

"I'm not too good on my feet, I fall over thin air all the time." She paused looking contemplatively at her shoes. "I'm surprised I haven't fallen and broken my ankle yet wearing these things."

I smiled at her. She was cute and charmingly shy so I couldn't understand why she had taken a job as an escort, she just didn't seem to be the promiscuous type.

"So why take a job as an escort?" I asked frowning. "You're obviously not comfortable with the situation, especially when we were down stairs in the restaurant. Even now your still worried." I motion with my hand toward her bouncing leg.

She stopped the bouncing immediately and started to bite her plump red lips instead. "I couldn't get a job anywhere else…" She said slowly, looking into my eyes unsurely as she spoke trying to read my expression. "The bills were piling up and the interest on my student loan is building…I needed something now and I had a friend that has been doing this for a while, asked me if I was interested and well…here I am."

I nodded slowly and was about to reply when a knock at the door came with the announcement of room service. I smiled at her and got up to open the door. On the other side stood two men, both looked to be around Isabella's age and rushed in quickly once I moved out of the way, pulling a small metal trolley with them. They set up the dining table quickly and skilfully, throwing a white linen tablecloth on before placing the dishes, silverware and a vase of flowers in the centre of the table and removing the silver covers from the food. One of the boys kept sneaking glances at Isabella as she walked around the apartment and by the time his colleague had finished his duties, he was blatantly staring at her.

His partner took the trolley out of the room and down the hall while he lingered, lighting the candles and straightening the napkins mindlessly until I got sick of his staring.

I cleared my throat, trying unsuccessfully to gain his attention before I strode over to him and took the box of matches from his hand and flung them on the table.

"Get out." I growled in his face.

He paled, nodded and made a hasty exit without looking back and shut the door behind him.

"Is everything okay?"

I looked down heatedly into Isabella's face, not having noticed her walk closer, and saw her pull back slightly.

"Fine, he was just…" I trailed off in a huff and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit.

She sat hastily without a word before I moved to sit opposite her and poured the wine. She took a few tiny sips, looking at me the whole time before she lowered her eyes and began to eat.

I sat there brooding as I watched her eat, taking the occasional gulp of wine and letting my lasagne go cold.

"I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

I sighed and looked up at her face, suddenly feeling calmer than I had a moment before as I looked into her eyes. "It wasn't you Isabella, it was the waiter."

"The waiter?" she asked, clearly confused and not following my train of thought.

"Yes, he was being rude." I said quietly, setting my glass on the table and leaning forward on my elbows. I saw her nod as she drank some more of the red liquid, confusion still showed in her eyes and I knew I had to elaborate some more, she had obviously been unaware of his stares. "He was staring at you like you were… something eat."

"Aren't I?"

"Aren't you what?" I asked tersely, now the one confused.

"Something to eat." She said blatantly. "Your paying me for sex, I know that, you know that, he probably knows it too."

I paused for a moment, shocked at the first confident speech she had spoken all night, and confused. How would he know she was an escort? It wasn't like she had a stamp on her forehead or anything.

Then it clicked.

The reason she was so nervous in the restaurant, it was because she thought people were looking at her, with me. She was paranoid that someone might know her or perhaps recognise her from the website pictures the agency put up to entice new clients.

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out, I didn't know what to say or how to say what I felt but I knew by the unshed tears in her eyes that I needed to say something.

"Isabella…I," I swallowed thickly and just decided to tell her the truth, it seemed to be what she needed more then anything at this point. "I won't deny that I have had lustful thoughts about you since I first saw your pictures yesterday," A bright red blush rolled up her neck and over her cheeks as the shyness suddenly took her again and she looked out the window. "And had a thought or two about ripping that dress off you and taking you to bed this instant," The blush deepened in her cheeks and she started to fiddle with her silverware again the more I spoke, "but not once have I thought of you as a…slut or a whore as you seem to be thinking of yourself as." She looked at me then; shock and bewilderment clear in her eyes. "First of all, there is no need to be tense or paranoid when in public because I am your first client the chances of someone recognising you are slim to none and no one will know your current occupation unless you tell them. The men in the restaurant and the waiter up here were only looking at you, not because you've got some brand written across your chest, but because your gorgeous and you shouldn't shy from that attention. Second of all you don't need to be tense around me. I want you to be yourself, I want you to be relaxed and more then that I want you to be comfortable with me." I smiled crookedly at her, trying to put her at ease with everything I was saying. "I'm not about to jump your bones, believe it or not, because I won't have sex with you unless you want to have sex with me. I wont force myself on you. I'll still pay you for giving me the service of your company but whether or not the time we spend together is spent fucking each others brains out or not is up to you."

"So you're not going too…" She trailed off and vaguely pointed to the archway that led to the bedroom.

"No, not tonight. Tonight was about getting to know you and for me to try and determine if you're right for the job. This room I booked wasn't so I could sample the merchandise but so we could talk privately on mutual ground without being overheard."

She nodded as she relaxed back into the seat with a sigh of relief, all tension now drained from her body. "So what exactly is this 'job' I keep hearing about? The only thing Gianna told me was if you found me 'acceptable' was that I would be staying with you for two-weeks."

I smiled glad to see her more comfortable and speaking more freely. I stood, and motioned toward the couch with my head as grabbed our empty glass and the bottle of wine, placing them on the table before dropping back on the cushion.

Isabella poured us another glass before sitting down next to me, closer then we had previously been, and looked at me intently.

"If you accept the job-"

"I thought it was you who had to accept me, not the other way around." She interrupted.

"Yes, well I've already decided that you're perfect for the job; you're physically the type of women I would date, you have an education and seem to have a level head on your shoulders. I could be wrong, but I don't get the impression that you're here for easy money or looking for an easy target to scam so now it's just a matter of you deciding if you can do it." I explained, she was still confused but I held up a hand to silence her as I began to elaborate. "In one week I will be leaving Seattle for my parents house in Forks, it's a small town not too far from here, and I will be staying there for two weeks. It's their 27-year wedding anniversary and my sister is throwing them a huge party, I usually take my holidays this time of year anyway so the timing was good. The bad part is that my mother is under the impression that I've been dating someone for the last 6 months and has told me to bring her along." Isabella scrunched up her nose at me, I laughed and nodded solemnly. "I know, I got myself into a pickle. I tried to tell her a few days ago that my girlfriend wouldn't be coming with me because we'd broken up. She got distraught and started crying, she told me to fix it and that if I didn't bring her to Forks she'd…" I smiled wryly at Isabella. "Well, she wouldn't be doing anything nice, let's say that much." She laughed; throwing her head back as she did and making her scent swirl through the air. I breathed it in greedily, watching her intently as she got herself under control.

"Your Mother sounds like a formidable women." She gasped out.

"She is, especially when it comes to getting little grandchildren." I smiled warmly, thinking of my mother and what a good caring women she was. "You see my younger sister, Alice, got married last year to my best friend Jasper and they are already trying to have a baby."

"That soon?" She sounded a little wary about the idea.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to one side as I studied her face, she looked horrified.

"Oh no! No absolutely not! If that's what they want, then good for them. It's just…my parents had me not long after they got married and…it didn't work out. My mum left when I was 6 months old, she couldn't handle having a child so young and so soon. I was just worried about whether having children that quickly would be the best option for you sister, and your brother-in-law of course."

I smiled, shocked but pleased that she had been thinking of my sisters' well being instead of just jumping to conclusions. _I guess she really does think of others before herself._ I thought, remembering that trait from her profile.

"Don't worry, Alice can be spontaneous but Jasper is a rational thinker and never does anything he isn't fully committed to. Alice was Jasper's first girlfriend, they've been together since 9th grade and have been talking about getting married and having kids since they were 16. They're the true definition of 'high school sweethearts' I suppose."

"They really are aren't they?" She asked rhetorically. "So…I guess your Mother is eager for you to tie the knot now that Alice is settled?"

"Eager would be an understatement." I chuckled. "But yes, she wants me to settle down and start producing 'Little Edward's' as soon as possible."

She laughed again, running her hands through her hair and pulling it over one shoulder, essentially exposing her creaming neck and shoulder to me. I tried hard not to stare and suppressed the images of my face buried in her neck, my lips and tongue running over her collar bone as I nibbled my way up to that sweet spot behind her ear.

I shifted in my seat, subtly trying to reposition myself so she wouldn't see just how aroused I was by such a simple gesture.

"So we'd be staying at your parents house?"

"Yes. I'd book us a hotel suite but there's only one motel in Forks and I don't relish the thought of sleeping there for two whole weeks. But my parents house is large and we will have privacy whenever the door is closed."

Isabella's face fell a little and her eyes became unsure once again. "We'll be sharing the same room then?"

"Yes we will; is that a problem?"

"No of course not, I just wasn't sure if you would be comfortable with that since we'll be in your parents house that's all." She rushed to answer, her eyes lowered and fingers fiddling with her glass nervously.

"It would seem strange to my Mother, and my Father, if I were to ask for a separate bedroom for you, since they are under the impression that we have been dating for over six months they will assume that we'd be intimate by now. But if you'd be more comfortable with that I can arrange it." I offered, my hand catching her fiddling fingers tightly.

"No, it's okay." Her voice was small as she answered me but I could hear the determination that was present as well, and for that I was grateful. "It'll make us seem more believable to your parents, I understand that."

"Thankyou." I said sincerely, squeezing her fingers gently before letting go and leaning back against the armrest. "My sister and Jasper will be staying at my parents house as well, along with some of my cousins. My mother will expect us to attend breakfast and dinner with everyone for every day we are there unless they've organised something else for us to do as a family. I'm not sure if we'll have the afternoons to ourselves, my sister usually plans every minute of my day while I'm home."

"Okay." She nodded assuring me to continue.

"The anniversary party will be thrown on our last Saturday there and Alice has classed it as a 'formal' event and wants all the women in evening gowns. I will of course give you the money to pay for the dress, shoes and any accessories you wish to buy. I do suggest that you buy everything before we get to Forks because if my Sister finds out that you have yet to get a dress we'll all be in trouble and be dragged to a hundred different boutiques to find the 'right one'." I grimaced dramatically thinking back to all the shopping excursions I had been dragged along to back in high school with my Mother and Sister.

Isabella smiled at me remorsefully. "Shopaholic?"

"The Queen of Shopaholics actually." I laughed. "I read on your profile that you hated shopping? Why?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I've always hated shopping. I never liked the crowds and the noise of a mall. Besides I never had much money to spend on shopping anyway, especially not now." She laughed uneasily as she avoided my eyes and played with the hem of her dress.

"I can understand that. I've never been a big fan of crowds or shopping either, though money's never been a problem for my family."

I knew I had said the wrong thing as soon as the words left my mouth but there was nothing I could say to make it better. She knew I had money, probably already figured out that money ran in my family but there hadn't been any need for me to point that out especially when she had just admitted that she and her parents had never had much money to spend on leisurely shopping trips.

We sat there for a few minutes, both avoiding the others gaze until it became unbearable for me and I had to speak.

"I'm sorry," I said feebly, knowing that it wasn't enough.

"It's fine, really." She still wouldn't look at me as she spoke, instead choosing to stand from the couch and walk over the floor to ceiling windows and look out as she had been doing earlier.

I sighed dejectedly before slowly following her. The view was beautiful, a perfect panoramic view of the bustling Seattle street below us. I watched the crowd for a moment, trying to explain myself and find the right words to take the awkward moment between us away.

"Look," I said warily, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly before continuing. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know." She cut me off, finally turning to face me. Her deep brown eyes had gone hard, no longer did they look soft and relaxed as they did before but tense and sad as she looked up at me. "I know you didn't mean anything by what you said Edward, really I do and I'm not going to take offence. It's true after all; you're from a wealthy, happy family and have never had to want for anything. Whereas I'm the poor struggling college graduate, whose parents got divorced before I could walk. We're from different worlds Edward, lets not let that ruin our current business relationship, okay?"

I nodded silently in agreement, glad she was mature enough to not make this into a big deal by whinging and bitching about how sad her life has been like Irina or one of the other girls would have done.

"So…" She smiled brightly at me, as the tension between us evaporated. "How did we meet?"

 **End Note: That's it for another week! Please hit the review button and tell me what you thought! Also check out my other one-shot story Lost and Found via my profile if you haven't already seen it. See you next time!**


	3. Outtake One - Bella POV

**Author Notes: Hey Everyone and welcome back to another chapter of His New Escort. This chapter is, as promised, an outtake in Bella's POV set about the same time as the first chapter that was told in Edward's POV. I cannot promise that there will be more outtakes in Bella's POV as this is the only one I have so far written but by all means if the inspiration strikes it will be written and posted. I'd like to once again thank all the readers who have pushed my count into the 1600 reads and the Stars Library readers who are nearing 1000. Thanks also to all the reviewers I love hearing from you and will try to reply to all reviews where possible. Just a reminder that if you wish to recommend this story please drop me a message and recommend away and also that next weeks chapter will NOT be posted on Wednesday (Australia's Wednesday that is) due to having uni finals on both Monday and Wednesday next week it is likely that the chapter will be posted on Thursday so make sure you've hit the favorite/alert button to get an email update when it happens. Hope you enjoy (although I know some of you won't lol).**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **His New Escort: Outtake One – Bella POV**

I didn't want to do this but it was too late to back out now, I had signed a legally binding contract and had all the photo's taken, the profile set up within the agency's computer main frame and that was that.

I was an escort.

A high class well paid escort, but still it was a little more then humiliating…especially when you're still a virgin. I mean what virgin gets a job where men pay you for sex? Honestly it was the stupidest idea I had ever had but I had to do it. My bills were piling up, my rent overdue and I was starting to default on my student loan and the interest was only making it worse, I had to do something and this was that something. The only problem I had now was do I sell my virginity to the highest bidder through the agency or…get it taken care of some other way.

I didn't relish the thought of having some strange mans penis inside me, possibly and most probably an older man, for the first time. It was not how I had envisioned losing my V-card back in high school and it still wasn't appealing now but with no boyfriend to take care of the problem what was a girl supposed to do?

I knew some girls 'took care of business' themselves by either going to a doctor and getting them to shove some metal rod up there to break the hymen or by inserting something of their own up there. I'd heard a lot of stories and read enough teenage mags when I was younger to here that some girls went pretty far to get rid of 'it' like shoving a glass coke bottle up there, a dildo if they could get there hands on one, I even heard one girl saying the she fucked a cucumber to get rid of it back in grade 10. That was gross. No, I needed a real cock. Not some metal rod, or plastic thing being shoved up there, I needed the real thing. Only problem with that was the only guy I knew and trusted enough to do it was Jake.

Jake had been my best friend ever since we were little sitting in the back yard making mud pies together. When we had gotten to high school everything stayed the same for me, he was still my best friend and my feelings for him were completely platonic…his feelings for me however did start to change. What started as a small crush in high school led to a full on 'I'm in love with you Isabella Swan' declaration on spring break during our first year of college. I still didn't return the sentiment by that time and Jake accepted that, saying that we'd always be friends and he would do anything for me no matter how I felt about him in the romantic sense.

And that's how I found myself sitting on the only couch I had, on a Saturday night watching romantic comedies with Jake whilst his arm was slung over the back of my shoulders casually, as I contemplated exactly how I was going to ask him to have sex with me.

Tearing my eyes away from the TV screen I turned and looked up at Jake. He was handsome; he was Native American with the rich tan-brown skin, thick black hair cut short and muscles to rival Hercules. I'd never really looked at Jake in a sexual way before even though I knew all the girls fawned over him; he'd just been my friend too long for me to see it. I tried now though, tried to let the size of his bulging arms, masculine jaw and charming smile draw me. It did a little. He was attractive, just not my kind of attractive. Still, there was a faint tingle in my nether regions as I thought about him touching me and that was a good sign I supposed.

"You alright, Bells?" I suddenly noticed that Jake was staring right at me.

He'd caught me with my hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Ummm yeah…yeah I'm fine why?" I stammered tearing my eyes from him and looking back at the screen only to see the credits rolling by. The movie had finished and I hadn't even noticed.

"You just looked a little out of it that's all." He mumbled back, turning off the TV then leaning back into the couch to stretch his legs and arms. The muscles rippled beneath his skin and his shirt rode up just enough to let me see the 'V' of his hips and the dark happy trail leading below his denim shorts.

My mind went a bit fuzzy for a moment wondering what it would be like to have his bulky form hovering over me before I snapped myself back to reality only to find Jake looking at me with a quirked eyebrow once again.

"You sure you're alright, Bells?"

"Yeah Jake seriously I'm fine I just…" I paused taking a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

He smiled blindingly at me, showing off all his white teeth as he settled deeper into the leather couch and placed his hands behind his head, the picture of ease.

"Sure you can Bells. Shoot"

"Ummm okay but this might sound a little weird." I cautioned, playing with the ends of my hair and refusing to look at him.

"What is it Bella?" Bella? Oh shit now I had him worried.

"It's nothing to worry about Jake just…out of curiosities sake umm…have you…have you ever…" I trailed off; this was just to humiliating to put into words.

"Just spit it out Bella, I can handle it." He encouraged gently.

"Okay here it goes." Another deep breathe and I lifted me eyes to his deep brown ones. "Have you ever had sex?"

"WHAT?" he sat up straight as a nail, eyes wide and mouth open. He was completely stunned.

"You heard me."

"Why are you asking me this?" he shot back suspiciously.

"I just want to know," his eyebrows quirked again. "Okay fine. I'm curious, you know I've never had sex before and I was just wondering if you had because…"

"Because of my feelings for you?" I nodded reluctantly as he eased himself back into the couch once again.

We were both silent for a few heartbeats, just staring warily at each other.

"Yeah, I have." He admitted slowly. "Right after I told you I loved you on spring break. I umm…well I didn't take the rejection as well as I let on and went out on the town, got really drunk and met this girl in a bar. We were dancing and doing shots, next thing I know were out the back in the alley making out, my pants down around my ankles and…well the rest is history I guess." He cleared his throat and looked away from me.

"Shit Jake, I had no idea."

"Course' you wouldn't Bells I never told you, besides I can't remember too much of it anyway." He grinned at me, trying to make light of the situation as he suddenly stood and collected our dinner plates and empty glasses before walking off to the kitchen.

I sat on the couch for a few moments, thinking. _How on earth could I not have known that?_ I thought he had taken it well but now that I thought back he was a mess when I saw him the next day but he never said anything so I just let it go assuming that he had hit the bottle a bit hard. I was such an idiot, I should have known better.

With my teeth worrying my bottom lip I stood and slowly followed him into the kitchen without really knowing what I was going to do.

I couldn't ask him to have sex with me now, could I? That'd just be wrong on so many levels…and yet the alternative was worse.

I stood in the kitchen doorway watching Jake silently rinse off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. When he was done he wiped his hands and turned toward me, watching me without saying a word.

I still had no idea what I was doing until the words slowly starting coming out of my mouth.

"If I asked you to do something for me, something personal, would you do it and not get…hopeful of something more happening?" I asked haltingly.

"Are you asking me to have no strings attached sex with you Bella?" He was blunt and direct just like he always was but there was something else in his voice, excitement or nervousness maybe? I couldn't tell.

I nodded at him but couldn't meet his gaze. "I don't want to be a virgin any longer, I'm ready to…get rid of it. I want to do it and you're the only guy I trust enough to…you know." My teeth sunk back into my lip and chewed.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me to have sex with you?"

I shook my head.

"Ever since we were 14." I gaped at him. "Yeah I know it's been ages but…do you remember that time at La Push Beach? When we were in the surf and you lost your top? You held onto me for a full twenty minutes while Leah and Emily looked for it. It was freezing in the water but with you half naked and pressed against me, I'd never felt hotter." He walked toward me slowly, his hand rest lightly on my hips as he leaned over and breathed hotly on my ear.

I was nervous now, my muscles clenching with tension as he touched me and moved his lips into my hair.

"Is that a yes?'

He chuckled low in his throat never pulling away from me with his nose buried deep in my hair. "Yes, Bells. I'll have sex with you."

I wave of relief rushed over me, knowing that I wouldn't be going into this job completely virginal. But then I got nervous again. I had never even kissed Jake before and now I was going to have sex with him, I was going to have his dick inside of me. I wasn't sure how else I was supposed to feel at this point but all I could feel right at this moment was nervous.

One of Jake's hands reached up and framed my face, pulling back only enough to look into my eyes as he spoke. "Relax Bells, the more tense you are the more it'll hurt but I'll be as gentle as I can, I promise."

I nodded quickly, licking my lips nervously just as Jake leaned forward and captured me lips with his own.

Kissing him was…strange to say the least. I had kissed guys before but never someone I had grown up with and memories of us when we were younger kept flashing behind my eyes. I couldn't get past the weirdness of it all but I was determined to go through with this, I wouldn't disappoint Jake again; something inside me told me that our friendship wouldn't be the same if I backed out now. I used that fear to push the memories to the back of my mind and threw myself into the kiss. Winding my hands up his shoulders and burying them in his thick brown hair. His tongue slowly peeked out and licked at my own, hesitant but I could taste the hope, feel it in the way he held himself slightly away from me like he expected me to back out.

 _Not this time Jake, I won't reject you this time._

My mouth opened and allowed him to slip his tongue inside so he could massage it against my own. He moaned and finally wrapped both his arms around my waist completely, pulling me tightly against him. I could feel the growing swell inside his jeans as he pushed against me, seeking friction and heat. I pushed back tentatively and tried to stop thinking about the fact that it was _Jake's_ cock. My best friends cock that I saw for the first time when we were 15 after having accidently walked into the bathroom completely unaware that he was in there.

I remember that I thought it was big then, even though he hadn't been hard he had looked big and, judging by what was being ground into my stomach, he had gotten a lot bigger over the years.

"You're thinking too hard, Bells." He whispered, his lips suddenly at my ear as he licked and nibbled on the lobe. "What are you thinking about?"

I swallowed thickly as I felt my signature blush creep up my neck and paint my cheeks a glowing red. "Umm just…" I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly dry. "Just the first time I saw your…penis."

He chuckled and the sound vibrated through my chest as he pulled back to look into my eyes. "When we were 15?" I nodded and looked at the floor, well at his chest since he was still holding me to close for me to see the floor between us. "Can I tell you a secret?"

I looked up at him and directly into the heat of his eyes, "Of course."

"I had the biggest boner for the rest of the day, just thinking about you walking in and seeing _me_ was such a turn on."

I frowned at him and he ducked his head to kiss the crease between my eyes. "That's why you didn't hug me good-bye?" he nodded still dropping kisses to my forehead and cheeks. "I thought you were angry about me walking in."

"Never. I just couldn't let you know that I was hard, you would have flipped out on me." He laughed and I laughed too, I couldn't help it.

For a few minutes we stood there hugging one another and it was like normal, just the two of us and I almost forgot what I had asked him to do. Almost. When he shifted his weight on his feet his still hard cock brushed my stomach again and he groaned deep in his throat.

"Come on Bells." He said gently, taking my hand and leading me further back into the apartment and headed straight for my bedroom.

It didn't matter how much Jake said I needed to relax, it wasn't happening. It just wasn't. This was a nerve-wracking and weird situation to be in but now, as his fingers rubbed loose circles on my clit, trying to get me wet and excited it just got even weirder.

I tried to relax, tried to let the tension leave my muscles and block out that this _Jake_ but it just wouldn't work. Jake's husky voice in my ear combined with the feeling of his foreign fingers touching me intimately was making me tenser as the minutes past. He was my best friend and I shouldn't have used the feelings he had for me to get him to do this. He didn't even know it was for 'work'; he had no idea that I wanted him to do this so I could go out and get paid for having sex with strangers.

He had no idea that he was helping me whore myself.

Nevertheless I was determined to let him have this, just once, and tried to relax. I tried not to think about Jake and his wondering fingers exploring the folds of my pussy and tried to imagine it was just me, me touching myself on the bed like normal. It worked, slowly but surely my legs and arms relaxed and Jake's voice hissed in my ear.

"Yes, that's it Bella, just relax, just focus on how I'm making you feel, how good my fingers feel on your pussy."

The tip of his finger found an ultra sensitive part of my clit just then and my hips bucked up toward him, seeking more friction as I felt moisture coating my lower lips. Jake's breath hitched as his finger dipped down once more and gathered the wetness and spreading it back over my clit, hitting that sensitive spot once again. "Fuck Bella, so wet for me." I moaned in return as he continued his assault on my little nub, making my hips buck and grind against his fingers with every pass.

Then his fingers were gone and I groaned in frustration as my hips slumped back against the mattress. I felt Jake moving about on the bed but refused to open my eyes and see what he was doing.

He was back soon enough hovering over me closely as his fingers dipped back between my legs and stroked me, once again causing my hips to buck as he cupped me entirely. The heat of his palm felt so good against me that I didn't even notice his middle finger slip down to my entrance as the heel of his hand ground down furiously on my clit, until I felt a kind of stretching sensation. I whimpered as I realised what he was doing and pushed more if his thick finger inside me slowly.

He shushed me quietly before leaning back on his knees and changing the position of his hands so that his right was still pushing into me and his left could rub and pinch my clit mercilessly as he fought to keep my juices flowing. It worked at least as it took my mind of the stretching sensation and allowed me to focus on getting more pressure on my clit then he was giving me. I felt so full by the time his finger stopped pushing into me and moaned so loudly I'm sure the neighbours could here when he started to move it in and out of me in quick shallow strokes.

"Ah shit Bella, your so tight and hot…I can't wait to be inside you and feel you all around me." Jake moaned from above me his movement speeding up slowly as he inserted another finger.

It was a tight fit and I felt myself tense up again, exhaling with relief when Jake removed both fingers and moved up and over me, taking one of my erect nipples in his mouth. The tension came back into my body though when I felt him reach down and grab himself, brushing the head of his cock over my entrance. He moaned against my breast as he continued to coat himself, working the head up over my clit before swirling it down and around my entrance.

My body was tense all over but he seemed not to notice as his lips latched onto the skin of my neck and started to push himself into me.

The stretching was worse then his fingers this time and I bit my lips to stop myself from crying out as he pushed further and I felt his entire head engulfed inside me.

"Fuck Bells, your so tight." He groaned, his hips pulling back a little before slowly pushing forward again. "So fucking wet, so warm."

I really wanted to tell him to just shut up and get this over with but I felt bad enough asking him to fuck me knowing how he felt about me and thought I might as well give him the satisfaction of doing me this one time exactly how he wanted too and without any complaints from me.

After a few more shallow thrusts, Jake's length slowly sinking further and further into me with every push, he stopped and pulled his face from my neck to look me in the eye.

"You ready Bells?" His voice was strained and breathless as he struggled to keep himself still.

I swallowed thickly and tightly grasped his shoulders between my tense fingers before nodding.

Jake swooped down and smashed his lips to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth at the same moment he thrust roughly forward. I felt my hymen break, but my cry was muffled by Jake's insistent mouth on mine.

He stilled for only a moment as he pulled his mouth from mine and looked down between us. "Fuck that's hot."

I frowned through my tears and followed his gaze down, following the contours of his tight well-defined abs until my eyes found the point where he was buried all the way to the hilt inside of me. He rolled his hips experimentally, watching as his cock retreated a short way before going back in.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath, his arms now trembling with the effort to restrain himself. "You alright Bells?" I nodded silently, my eyes still glued between us. "Can I…umm I really need to move, is that okay?"

I tore my eyes away and found Jake looking down at me pleadingly. "Umm…I'm not sure." I whispered back, slowly moving my hips back and forth, felling his dick slid ever so slightly inside me. It must have felt good for Jake as a shudder ran through his body and his breath huffed out over my face.

"Please Bells," He pleaded, his eyes shut tight.

"It doesn't hurt so…yeah I guess."

"Thank god." He moaned quickly pulling all the way out and thrusting himself quickly back in.

Honestly this wasn't doing anything for me, except perhaps making me a little tender, but it was obvious that it was good for Jake so I didn't tell him to stop. Instead I let him thrust himself in and out of me, slowly pick up speed and force as he moaned and told me how good I felt, how close he was and all I could think was _'please be finished soon.'_

Finally Jake's pace became erratic and his rhythm started to falter, he grabbed my ass in both his hands and pulled me forcefully down onto his length while he slammed back in, before stilling completely. He groaned long and loud as I felt his cock twitch and release inside me before he collapsed on top of me.

I lay there sore and sweaty as Jake gathered himself enough to pull out of me and roll to the side, his arm slung over my stomach as he fell asleep in my bed. And the only thing I could think was: _I'll have to run down to the chemist and get the morning after pill tomorrow._ As a few stray tears ran down my cheeks.

The next morning I awoke with an ache between my legs and a heavy tan arm still thrown over my middle. Turning my head toward the owner of that tan arm I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and noted the soreness there, no doubt they were also puffy and bloodshot from last night's tears.

Jacob was still fast asleep, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he breathed deeply and evenly. He was always a later riser so I took the opportunity to slip out of bed and grab a quick shower before heading out to the store before he woke. I was desperate to avoid the awkward conversation that would no doubt ensue when he woke and I needed that morning after pill as soon as possible.

After leaving my apartment, keys in hand I decided I would also drop into my doctors' office and grab a prescription for birth control to start today. _God knows I'm going to need it,_ I thought sourly to myself.

I had been required to complete a health questionnaire on my agency application, which included questions about my current birth control regime. I hadn't been on anything at the time so when the interviewer had seen the tick in the 'no' box I had been quickly informed that it was a contractual requirement that before attending a date I was to commence on some form of birth control and always use barrier protection just to be sure there was minimal risk of STD transference and, of course, unwanted pregnancy. I had agreed immediately to the condition as it was for my protection and the 'clients'. In hindsight I should have given the whole 'screw my best friend' thing a lot more thought and planning and commenced the birth control beforehand, or even insisted on a condom last night.

I groaned and pulled into a parking spot a small walk from both my doctor and the pharmacy. I clawed a hand through my thick hair and sighed. _I can't believe I let him go bare back,_ I thought to myself as another side of me tried to tell me that he should have asked so it wasn't all my fault. But it was done now and it couldn't be reversed so I just had to get some protection for the future and ensure no unwanted child came from last night's incident.

Taking a deep breath I grabbed my purse and stepped out of my rusty old truck, slamming the door with a satisfied thump as my phone started to ring. Startled I quickly dug through my oversized purse and managed to answer on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Isabella?" a feminine voice asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"Isabella its Gianna." She paused, obviously I was meant to know her but I couldn't place the name or the voice. She continued after a moment, sounding a little frustrated this time. "From the agency, I'm calling regarding an opportunity with a client."

 _Oh!_ I thought, _right work…did she say client? Already?_

"Yeah right, sorry Gianna."

"That's perfectly fine Isabella," It didn't sound perfectly fine but Gianna continued quickly. "One of our VIP's Edward would like an interview with you tomorrow night. He requires a two week stay out of town and is offering a very handsome pay packet for the pleasure, would you be interested in meeting with him?"

"A two week stay? Is that unusual?" I quizzed whilst I tried to imagine my calendar for the next two weeks, there wasn't anything I couldn't change with a little notice, but two weeks was a long time to…well act as an escort.

"Not unusual at all, Isabella. Our regular client's, like Mr Cullen, often do multi-day bookings but his regular girl is no longer available and he requires a replacement quickly. He has seen your profile," I could hear the sneer through the phone as she mentioned the risqué photos I had taken a few days ago. "And requested a meeting before offering you the booking. Are you available tomorrow night?"

"Yes, of course I can meet with him. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there." What was I saying agreeing to a meeting for a two-week job? It seemed insane that a man would pay for a women to keep him entertained for a full two weeks and I almost said no, two weeks of non-stop escorting for my first job might be more then I could handle but then I thought about my situation. I needed the money and Gianna said this Edward Cullen would be paying generously for the booking…and the meeting; he would be paying for that meeting too. The money could help me catch up on the rent or the utilities bill; _I may even be able to make next months student loan payment._

I couldn't hold back the excitement and the relief that I could potentially start digging myself out of the hole I had put myself in and so I decided that if this rich man wanted to take me away for two weeks I'd let him and do my best to adapt to the situation and make him happy.

Remembering my friend Rose, an ex-employee who got me the escort interview, talking about her unidentified 'regulars' I wondered if this man, this Edward Cullen, would become my first regular.

 _I hope so._

 **End Note: So there you go! Next week we will be back to Edward's POV for Chapter 3 entitled Getting To Know You. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You - EPOV

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note:** **Hey Everyone! As you were all forewarned this chapter is a day late due to me having uni exams at the start of the week but nonetheless it is here now! Thanks again for all the reads and reviews, I did try to get back to everyone who reviewed but apologies if I missed anyone. Hope you enjoy the next installment of EPOV His New Escort!**

 **Chapter Three: Getting to Know You – EPOV**

"Why can't this girl ever turn up at the specified time?" I fumed aloud, pacing back and forth before the huge bay windows overlooking my gravel driveway. "What is so hard about arriving somewhere on time?"

"Edward you need to calm down," Elizabeth exclaimed, standing from her place on the sofa and grabbing my arm tightly. "I'm sure Isabella isn't doing this intentionally –"

"Well if she does it again, she can expect a rather large pay cut!"

"Edward Anthony! Don't you dare!" Liz threatened, smacking me up the backside of my head as she did so. I rubbed the spot tenderly and avoided her gaze, now feeling rather ashamed of myself now that I thought back on my words. "Anything, and I mean anything, could have happened to make her five minutes late. She could have spent longer in the bathroom trying to look nice for you, or left her purse in her apartment. There could be a traffic jam or worse, _she_ could have gotten into an accident and here you are safe and sound, angry with her for being a little late! I thought your parents and I taught you better then that."

"You did, I'm sorry." I murmured, sincerely sorry for my behaviour and now genuinely worried about Isabella's safety. I knew from our conversation a couple of days ago back at the Ritz that Isabella didn't live in a particularly nice neighbourhood with a crime rate to match the décor. Liz was perfectly right; Isabella could have been in a car accident, or maybe gotten robbed last night and was now lying unconscious in her apartment waiting for help.

My brow furrowed with concern as I frantically dug in my jean pockets for my phone. Liz looked on, seeming rather amused with my sudden mood change, before walking over to the coffee table and plucking my phone off the shiny wood top.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, hurriedly trying to put in the access code for my phone and failing numerous times.

"Your welcome Edward, but you won't be needing it." Liz motioned toward the bay window where I could now see a taxi pulling onto the gravel as she sashayed out of the room.

"Thanks Liz." I yelled, throwing my phone haphazardly on the couch and walking into the entryway to retrieve some money for the cab fare before walking outside.

Isabella was just exiting the cab as I approached, struggling while trying to remove her wallet from her bag and open the car door at the same time.

I smoothly stepped up to the cab door and helped her untangle herself, my arm around her waist. Although she tensed at the contact I still didn't let go of her, keeping my arm wound tightly around her waist as I shut the door and tossed a fifty-dollar note threw the window without a word and leading her back toward the house.

"You're late again." I grumbled non-conversationally as I opened the foyer door and took her coat and bag, placing them on the entry table beside us.

"I know and I can't apologize enough for that but the taxi took longer then I expected to show up and then he didn't know the address and…"

"It's okay Isabella, I understand." I smiled gently at her, thankful that she had not only a legitimate excuse for being late but that she wasn't late because she was hurt.

She paused in her ramblings and looked up at me, biting her bottom lip nervously. "I'm still sorry."

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. Maybe just leave a little earlier next time, to allow time for these kind of incidents, okay?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now I'd like to introduce you to someone, follow me."

I walked through the house, leading Isabella silently into the kitchen. Liz was there preparing lunch for Isabella and I, setting each dish on beautiful glass platters ready to be taken out onto the patio.

"Liz I'd like to introduce you to Isabella," I said taking Isabella's quaking hand and bringing her to my side. "Isabella this is my housekeeper Liz."

"Oh Isabella it's wonderful to meet you!" Liz enthused as she kissed Isabella's cheek lightly.

Isabella seemed shocked by the warm welcome but smiled politely and nodded her head in greeting.

"Now I hope you like chicken in your salad because I've made up some to-die-for blackberry and citrus chicken salad for you and Edward to have for lunch along with some crackers and dip." Liz called over her shoulder as she finished filling the various plates and pitchers.

"That's wonderful, thankyou. Can I do anything to help?"

"Oh no dear, let Edward take you outside and I'll bring it all out myself soon enough." Liz smiled gently whilst motioning toward the rear French doors.

I took my queue and walked Isabella outside onto the open-air patio. The glass folding doors had been thrown open and the glass topped, metal table had been set with a bottle of champagne, flowers and cutlery.

"Wow, the view is amazing from here." Isabella breathed as I held her seat out for her.

After she had lowered herself into the chair I took my seat beside her and poured us some champagne.

"It is." I replied. "It took some getting used too when I first moved in."

The view in question was of my backyard, a rather big backyard nonetheless. The grass and garden where all well manicured and landscaped professionally to get the best of the space and to frame the in-ground pool and attached spa.

"I can't even imagine living in a house this big, let alone getting used to it." She snorted casually.

"If you do well at my parents house you'll have to get used to it." I leaned back in my chair and looked at her, watching for her reaction. Would she be offended that I was offering her more money? Or would she be glad that she would have a steady income?

She looked at me quizzically, "I don't understand."

"If we get along and there are very little disagreements between us I would like to think that our time together would extend beyond the required two weeks at my parents house. You see my last Escort was the only person from the agency I saw for close to 9 months. I refuse to see multiple girls and I would like to have that sort of arrangement continued with you. You would be free to see other clients as well of course but I would not see other women, whether they are from the agency or otherwise."

"Why? I mean, why restrict yourself to just one escort when you could have numerous dates? Especially when you're allowing me to see more clients."

"When I first discovered your agency and started becoming a regular client, I would take a different girl every night or so but after a few months of doing this I grew tired of having to meet new women and get to know them over and over again so I decided to just have one regular girl all the time. The girl before you was who I picked, I got along with her best, even though she was argumentative and head-strong like me." I smiled brightly when Isabella laughed freely at my comment, pausing to take in her beautiful features before continuing. "We had a good arrangement, she got a steady income from me and had her pick of other clients when she wanted them, we enjoyed spending time together, talking, watching movies that sort of thing."

"So you didn't have sex with her?" She asked, shyly curious and quickly averted her eyes when I looked at her.

Suddenly a loud laugh broke the sudden silence that had fallen between Isabella and I as Liz walked outside, holding that platter of promised chicken salad with both hands. "Oh darling," she laughed. "Rose and Edward went at it like rabbits, they could barley keep they're hands to themselves. I swear I've lost count of how many times I walked in on them in the middle of…"

Isabella face had gone a deep red and was now looking down at her lap, playing frantically with her fingers as Liz rambled on and on about the things Rose and I got up to as she placed the platter on the table and moved the dishes about. She was clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable about the situation and Liz, bless her, was being her usual loud and proud self and didn't notice.

"Liz!" I snapped angrily.

She stopped mid-sentence and looked at me, confusion clearly written on her face. I looked purposefully in Isabella direction and she followed my gaze.

"Oh my lord, dear I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Rose was always so outspoken and brutal about things I just assumed-oh but I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry-"

"Liz, can you get the dips please." I asked curtly, clearly dismissing her for the moment.

"Oh, oh of course. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." I told her as she rushed into the kitchen and out of sight. "I'm sorry about Liz." I continued, trying to catch Isabella's eyes and failing.

"It's fine." She murmured, still avoiding my gaze.

"No it's not Isabella. She is used to Rose's personality and I'm sorry that she assumed you would be as open about your sex life as Rose was about hers', Liz shouldn't have done that."

Shyly and slowly she raised her eyes to look at me. She was confused and embarrassed but there was something else in her eyes that I couldn't quite grasp.

"Rose was your last Escort?" she questioned, her teeth suddenly nibbling at her bottom lip nervously.

It was a struggle to move my eyes from her lips and to her eyes but I manage before replying with a simple, "yes."

"Rose is the one who set me up with the agency." She said with a definitive nod. "She talked a lot about Emmett, her now fiancé, but she also talked a lot about her 'regular'. I suppose that was you, huh?"

"You know Rose?" I asked.

Isabella nodded and looked back at her hands. "We went to college together and were room mates all the way through. She umm…she always talked about the ah…the sex she had with you. Although she didn't mention your name of course."

A slightly awkward silence fell between us. If she had heard about my sexual escapades with Rose she would be aware that I liked sex and that I demanded it of Rose on a regular basis, almost every day I saw her and often multiple times in one visit. Isabella's awkwardness about sex, which she clearly showed me when we had our first meeting at the hotel, was obvious and it would be a rather hard thing for me to abstain from, especially when I was used to having Rose whenever I wanted. But I was truthful that night when I said that I wouldn't have sex with her until she wanted me. Forcing myself on a women was not only immoral but it did not turn me on like it did with some men I knew and I wasn't about to put Isabella, or myself, through something like that.

"I meant what I said at the hotel Isabella, I won't have sex with you until you want me too."

"But you want too? With me?" She asked uncertainly.

Sighing a little I suddenly stood from my seat and pushed her chair back from the table. I placed my hands on the arms of her chair and leaned forward slightly.

"I like sex Isabella, I like it a lot and you're a very attractive women, so yes I want to have sex with you. I'd love to have sex with you right now," her breathing hitched at my words. I could see her breast moving up and down beneath her top as her breathing increased and her eyes dilated, watching me carefully as I slowly moved my face closer to hers. "I would love to pick you up, remove your dress and underwear and have you ride me long and hard right here on the patio." My lips were now inches from hers and her eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips. Kissing her briefly crossed my mind, and I was sorely tempted to do so, but I saw the faint glimmer of uncertainty in her eyes and aborted at the last minute, opting to kiss her cheek instead. "But I won't," I whispered as I pulled away and slowly stood. "Because you don't want me yet."

Lunch passed quickly with Isabella and I getting to know each other better in-between bites of food and constantly sipping and refilling our champagne flutes. Conversation was easy and constant between us without any lulls or awkward pauses as we asked what each other was interested in; favourite colour, favourite movie and, eventually, we started talking about Rose and all the antics she pulled both in her time at college with Isabella and here at the house with me.

"…the next thing you see is Rose hoisting a can full of black paint up and tipping the entire thing over the prick's head." I laughed so hard at the picture Isabella had painted in my mind that I almost choked on the champagne I had in my mouth.

"It sounds like he deserved it." I spluttered.

"Oh he did. He was a complete tool, but I don't think it was him dumping Rose that pissed her off, it was that he told his mates she was a bad lay more then anything."

I grimaced humourlessly, "Poor guy, I only knew Rose for 9 months or so but I knew from the start that you should never insult her sexual performance."

"Did you find that out the hard way?" She smiled.

"Oh no, I'm much too smart for that." I laughed while leaning forward to refill Isabella's glass only to find the bottle empty. "Liz! We need another bottle out here!" I yelled over my shoulder before turning back to Isabella and continuing. "Rose was feisty and always said what was on her mind, she was a proud women too so I just knew not to go there when we were fighting. Besides there was no reason to go there in the first place, she was great in bed."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." She sighed, the smile dropping ever so slightly that if I hadn't memorised her features so well I never would have noticed.

I'd obviously put my foot in it again but judging by the way Isabella spun in her chair and cheerfully took the open bottle from Liz's hand I knew she was trying to avoid the apology she knew was on the tip of my tongue, so I decided to ignore it for now and change the subject.

"So would you like a tour of the house?"

"That would be great, Edward." She stood swiftly from her chair and waited for me to fill our glasses before we headed back inside.

"So obviously this is the kitchen," I chuckled, and motioned to a door tucked into the corner of the room. "Through there is the wine cellar and laundry. On this level there is two lounge rooms, one I use as a formal lounge, the other a cinema room with a projector and surround sound system. My study and library is also on this level-"

"You've got a library?" She asked with a slightly astonished look in her doe brown eyes.

I smiled indulgently at her, "Yes."

"You mean like a little personal library right? One full of your old college text books and stock records, stuff like that?"

"No Isabella, I mean a real library with novels and biographies and natural history books. Things I actually enjoy."

"Wow. What books are you interested in? Have you ever read…"

I stopped walking down the hall and just looked at her. She was beautiful with her chocolate hair and doe brown eyes. Eyes that were alight with wonder as she started to talk about all her favourite books, expressing greatly her love of classics. I could tell that she was dying to have a peak at the library but was too polite to ask. The rest of the tour, in all likelihood, was now forgotten in her mind.

"Would you like to go have a look for yourself Isabella?"

She paused immediately, took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself, "Yes, very much."

Her reaction as I escorted her through the library door was exactly what I would have expected from a true book lover like myself. She was stunned, and if my hand hadn't been on her lower back guiding her forward she would have frozen in the doorway. As she stumbled into the room I saw her eyes roaming over the floor to ceiling shelves stuffed to the brim with well-worn, well-loved books of all genres, colours and sizes. The musky smell of old and new paper mixing together with the sharpness of leather bindings hit our noses, I took a deep breath as I savoured the smell and felt myself relax completely. This was the heart of my home, the place I was at peace and spent a majority of my time in as I wound down after a long day at work or simply lazed around on the weekend.

"I'm still not sure about the rest of the house, but this…this I could get used to." Isabella whispered as she begun to circle the room, her fingers lightly brushing over the spine of each book as she read the title and author.

"I'm glad you like it. It's been a while since anyone other then myself has been able to appreciate this room to it's fullest."

I easily dropped myself onto the sofa and kicked my feet up onto the footrest as she continued to exam every book and mumble the titles beneath her breath.

Isabella was a sweet, kind, intelligent girl who didn't belong in this industry. I knew her reasons for doing this, her loans and bills were getting too much for her to handle on the retail assistant's salary she was earning before. So I could understand why this type of work would appeal to her with the high pay rate and flexible hours but I didn't believe she was cut out for this type of work long-term. She seemed to be somewhat of a romantic and attachments would be an easy thing for her to fall into with the wrong person. If we could maintain a good workable relationship with each other I would be happy to keep her on as my new escort, even if I had to take care of certain things myself, just to keep her away from the other scoundrels that used the service.

I had seen first hand what this industry could do to some of the more fragile girls and I wanted to somehow shield Isabella from that. Realistically I knew I couldn't, she had to live her life after all and make her own decisions and mistakes. Giving her the option to see other men wasn't a good way to go about keeping her safe but I couldn't very well go all cave man on her, especially since escorting was her current job and I had no idea what agreement she had set up with the agency.

Either way I found myself trusting this petite unassuming young women and I hoped that she wouldn't buckle under the pressure of lying to my family's faces.

 **End Note:** **See you all next week!**


	5. Chapter 4: It's Crunch Time - Edward POV

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note: Hi everyone welcome back! To make up for last weeks one-day late update due to my exams I am updating this chapter a day early! Yay! My thanks again for all the positive feedback and support that has been given to me over the last four weeks of posting, it's very encouraging to me and my abilities to write however I do have a bit of 'housekeeping' to take care of in this AN. So a notice to all these 'guest reviewers' who have been abusing me via reviews anonymously; any reviews that I receive that do NOT have a valid account attached will be moderated and immediately deleted. I welcome constructive criticism but if you're leaving nasty reviews as a 'guest' consistently every week to knit-pick at my spelling and grammar in an unconstructive and abusive way, then your comments will be deleted. If you've read all the chapters so far and don't like it that's fine! Just say 'I don't like it' and stop reading! This story is not for everyone so I am a major advocate of 'don't like don't read'. So do NOT get abusive and start name-calling or shaming me, and other authors, for the work they are posting for free. I do not tolerate this behavior and since I cannot report your abuse, as you do not have registered accounts, your comments will be deleted. To my other hundred's of readers who actually enjoy this story – I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter!**

 **Chapter Four: It's Crunch Time – Edward POV**

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one?" I laughed, watching Isabella out of the corner of my eye as she chewed on her nails. "I mean I am the one that is introducing my 'girlfriend' to my parents after all."

"Haha, your hilarious." She snapped back anxiously. "It's just…if I screw up your family will find out everything; you lying about having a girlfriend, hiring an escort to act as said girlfriend, and I have no doubt that they'll be unhappy about it. I'll ruin everything."

I sighed heavily, slowed the car pulled over onto the side of the road before turning the ignition off and shifting in my seat to face her.

"What? Are we here?" Isabella asked frantically, her hands automatically going up to her hair to smooth it. Her eyes darting left and right, taking in each of the houses surrounding us briefly, before looking over at me nervously.

"No, we're not." She relaxed instantly back into her seat although her shoulders were still tense and her hands balled into nervous fists on her lap. "Isabella you need to relax, my Mother will know something's wrong if you keep acting like this." I leaned forward, grasping one of her tense hands in my own and whilst my other hand reached for her chin, gently turning her head toward me. "Just act natural, stick to the story of how we met and, most importantly…don't flinch when I touch you."

She laughed at that. Ever since I had picked her up this morning I had been touching her chastely but affectionately at unexpected times so that we can act comfortable with each other in front of my parents, family and friends. The only problem with that was every time I touched her she flinched, even now with me only holding her hand I could see she was resisting the urge to shy away from me.

"I'm really sorry about that." She said modestly, giving my hand an experimental squeeze that made me smile reassuringly in return. "I just…I'm not used to…touching other people in public. Privately it's fine but PDA is not my strong suite."

"Oh come one Isabella, you can't tell me that your boyfriends' never held your hand before?" I laughed heartily until I realized that she wasn't laughing with me and her hand was once again tense in-between my fingers. "Isabella?"

She pursed her lips, lightly chewing on the bottom one before blowing out a big breathe of air and looking me straight in the eye. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Excuse me?"

"I know that sounds ridiculous, Edward, but it's the truth. I've never dated a guy before, not in high school and definitely not in college." She rushed on nervously. "I was always, well more academic and wasn't really interested in dating anyone I went to school with so…" She trailed off, glancing at me nervously as she started biting her lips once again.

"Never had a boyfriend." I repeated slowly, trying to wrap my mind around that unusual piece of information. Then it hit me. "You've never had a boyfriend before?" She nodded her head in affirmation. "So I'm like…your first boyfriend?" I watched incredulously as she nodded her head once more. "Shit!"

She flinched visibly and quickly withdrew her hand from mine, allowing both my hands to travel directly to my bronze hair and started tugging until it was almost painful.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small, almost inaudible voice. "I should have told you earlier but I thought I could handle it."

I breathed deeply out of my nose and rested my forehead heavily on the leather steering wheel. "It would have been nice to know considering the situation. If I had known this I would have spent more time with you, taken you on a practice date or something, not sitting in the library reading all day, then off to my parents house a week later." I sighed heavily once again and sat back in my seat. _This is going to be a nightmare._ I thought to myself, once again watching Isabella squirm uncomfortably in her seat. I frowned as a sudden thought crossed my mind, opened my mouth to ask, but nothing came out. I tried again…"Is that why you were so nervous the other night…in the hotel room." She looked at me obviously confused about what I was asking. "When you thought I was going to…have sex with you. Were you nervous because…well…because you haven't _done_ that before?"

Her cheeks flamed red as she looked at me but never broke eye contact. "Of course I was nervous about that, you are my first client Edward!"

"No, no that's not what I meant. I already knew you were nervous about that, what I meant was…" I paused nervously; I couldn't believe I was even asking this. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you still a virgin?" I spat out hurriedly.

"What?" She sputtered, her eyes huge as she looked away in shock. "I…um no I have-"

"Shit! Your still a virgin!" I half yelled in disbelief.

"NO Edward! God, just shut up and listen to me will you!" She yelled angrily. I shut up immediately and gave her my full attention though my brain was still swirling with amazement and disbelief. "I'm not a virgin, okay?" She said slowly and calmly waiting for it to process in my mind. I nodded grateful that she wasn't a complete dunce when it came to affection and physical contact, though she still seemed skittish. "But I haven't exactly had sex either."

"What?" I frowned at her, now thoroughly confused. How could she not be a virgin but hadn't had sex? Did she break her hymen with a dildo or something?

"When I went for the interview at the escort agency I was still a virgin but I didn't want to have my first time with a stranger who was paying me for it so I kind of asked my best friend, Jacob, to…help me." She said lamely. "He did it of course, I'm not a virgin, but it was quick and I didn't…you know…enjoy it, so I don't really view it has having sex. I've done…other things in college but never crossed the line until I had too."

That made more sense then the dildo theory I guess, but it still bothered me that she lost it just so that she could make some money and pay her bills. I didn't think she deserved that.

"Do you understand what I mean now?"

"Yeah Isabella, I do." I reassured her gently. "I'm glad that you let him do it though, I agree that its much better having someone you know and feel safe with do something like that than a complete stranger, I just wish that you had told me about the boyfriend thing earlier."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, no need to apologise for something that can't be undone. We just have to deal with it." I said seriously, absently looking out the front window. We were very close to my parents' house now, only a couple streets away and I need to do something to make her comfortable with me. I had always been an affectionate person; my mother knew that, so if I kept my distance from Isabella she would know something was wrong. I couldn't have that. "Isabella, I need you to be ok with me being affectionate with you, especially in front of other people, what can I do that would help? What would keep you from acting like I'm a damn leper?"

She ducked her head sadly and thought for a minute. We sat in silence, both thinking of the best way to pull this off before she suddenly reached down and unbuckled herself, reaching for the door handle, "Come on".

Confused I followed suit and walked around the car to where she stood leaning stiffly against it.

"Touch me." She said tersely.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me. Touch me." She said reaching forward, taking my hands between her own before resolutely placing my hands on her satin covered hips. The heat I felt the other night in the elevator, and again at my house, immediately returned. Still confused I stood still, watching her acclimate her self to the closeness of my body as she hesitated to place her hands on my chest. They hovered nervously just centimetres from my skin until she took a deep breath and slid them beneath the edges of my leather jacket. I pulled in a ragged breath as her fingers slowly explored the planes of my chest, feeling the muscles bunch and release under her touch as she travelled down my sides to my hips. There she stopped short and looked up at me. "Touch me Edward. Anywhere you might touch me in front of your family touch me now. I have to get used to the feeling of your hands on me, I have to expect where your going to touch me, and spending a few minutes doing this is the only way I can think of for a fast result at the moment."

She sounded nervous and unsure but determined all at the same time and I admired her for that.

Slowly but surely I let my thumbs circle and massage her hips before I let my hands travel up her sides and around her back where I splayed my fingers out and covered as much of her back as I could, rubbing them up and down along her spine comfortingly as we looked at each other.

I kept my touches platonic as I continued to explore her back, shoulders, neck and cheeks before retracing my steps and exploring her all over again until I came back to her hips. I had noticed her relax and tense alternatively as I touched her but by the time I had made two more circuits of her body she was somewhat relaxed and I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back as her hands travelled slowly back up my stomach and chest until her arms fluidly circled my neck and slowly pulled me close for a hug.

We stood there quietly for a few minutes just hugging each other as I felt Isabella's body completely relax into mine. I thought it safe to take things a little further, I was supposed to be letting her know where I was going to touch her wasn't I? So I had to prepare her for any possible contact between us right? At least that's what I kept telling myself.

Slowly and carefully I turned my head sideways and pressed my lips into her soft brown curls, she didn't seem to notice, or if she did she was fine with it and let me pepper her hair in light kisses as my right hand crept up her back and embedded itself into her thick silky locks. As her arms tightened marginally around my neck I let my lips travel slowly over her temple and down her cheeks until I reached the corner of her mouth where she immediately tensed and started to pull away. I squeezed her waist gently in reassurance as I placed one final kiss on the corner of her mouth and allowed her to pull away from me but still kept her within the circle of my arms.

"Think you can handle that?" I teased lightly.

"Ummm…yeah I think so." She smiled uncertainly at me through her lashes. "Just one thing? If you decide to kiss me, try to warn me first."

"I make no promises, Isabella." I laughed, pinching her side playfully in an effort to displace the tension.

She giggled and beamed at me. "Bella, Edward. Can you call me Bella?"

"Bella?" I asked; she nodded. "Bella. I like that, it suits you." I carefully tucked a stray piece if hair behind her ear, watching in fascination as her cheeks turned rosy red. Just then I caught sight of my watch. "Shit! We're late." I said, hurriedly opening the passenger for Bella and helping her in before I ran around to my side and jumped in beside her.

"How far is the house from here?" Bella asked nervously as I started the car and burned down the road without bothering to put my seatbelt on.

"Not far, but I'm still going to get my ass kicked by a certain little pixie."

"Edward Anthony Cullen where have you been?"

It was hard to believe that I had barely opened the car door before Alice, my dear darling baby sister, was already riding my ass for being ten minutes later then I had estimated on the phone to her this morning.

I stepped out of the car and slammed it shut behind me, only to stagger back as a ball of energy slammed into my chest, winding me instantly.

"Jesus Alice." I gasped. "Miss me much?" I tried to laugh but it hurt too much at the moment so I settled for hugging her tightly and lifting her off the ground.

"I'm so glad your home!" She squealed in my ear before giving me one last bone breaking squeeze and letting go. "Is this your girlfriend? She's pretty." She buzzed excitedly as she started bouncing on her heels and making her way over to where Bella now stood beside the car, watching our interaction with a small smile playing on her lips.

I quickly stepped forward and caught my sister around the waist, spinning her around so I had her full attention. "Give her some space Alice, she's nervous enough as it is." I warned, putting her back on the ground and racing over to Bella's side and grabbing her hand, she didn't flinch to her credit and even managed a smile though I could feel the nervous tension she still held onto. "Isabella this is Alice, my sister. Alice this is my girlfriend Isabella."

"Nice to meet you Alice, please call me Bella." Bella said politely, offering her hand to Alice.

Really I should have known that Alice wouldn't take my advice and back off, but a guy could hope right? Wrong.

I watched as Alice squealed with delight, grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her in for a hug, rocking her back and forth as she did so.

"Oh my god I am so happy you're here!" She yelled joyfully, deafening not only me but probably Bella too, in her excitement.

"Me too Alice." Was Bella's meagre reply as she tried to pull away from my overzealous sister.

It was time for me to step in. "Come one Alice, give her back." I teased, placing my hands on Bella's waist, she tensed ever so slightly, and I pulled her forcefully away from Alice's iron clad grip. "Do me a favour and fetch your lousy husband to help me with the luggage."

Alice pouted dramatically but walked back into the house without another word.

I removed my arms from Bella's waist, smiling gently at her as I walked toward the rear of the car and popped open the boot.

"Sorry about her, I did try to warn you though."

"It's fine Edward," Bella replied, coming back to help me with her particularly heavy suitcase. "The first meetings over now, she should settle down, right?"

I gave her a sceptical look but said 'yes' so I wouldn't scare her. Little did she know that Alice was like an energizer bunny always going and going and going, never stopping or slowing down for anything or anyone. And Bella hadn't even met my mother yet.

 _I hope Dad can keep Mum under some kind of control._ I thought hopefully, handing Bella her garment bag (the only thing I would be allowing her to carry).

"Thanks."

"Well well well what do we have here, eh?" A sudden southern drawl reached my ears and I looked up, back toward the house were Jasper now stood arms across his chest, blonde curls flopping into his eyes as he grinned down at Bella and me.

"Jasper!" I yelled jovially, stepping forward to greet him as he strolled off the porch and waltzed across the yard. "My god you've gotten fat."

We laughed together and clapped each other on the back. "Me? What about you? Getting a bit chubby in your old age aren't you?"

"Why you little bastard," I joked, flinging my arm around his neck and pulling him into a head lock, scruffing up his hair as he struggled to get free.

"Alright, alright you're both pretty," Bella laughed, "Can someone help me with the bags now?"

I immediately released Jasper, shoving him away playfully before jogging back to Bella and taking a suitcase from her hands. "Bella this is Alice's husband and my best friend-"

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am." He drawled, taking Bella's proffered hand and kissing the back of it.

I narrowed my eyes at the gesture and watched as Bella's cheeks flushed red and avoided eye contact with him. She wasn't being rude, just embarrassed by Jasper's behaviour.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." She mumbled reaching for another bag, which I immediately took from her hands too.

"Let me and Jazz handle the bags Bella." I scolded, letting Jasper gather my suitcase and some of Bella's smaller bags as I picked up the handle of Bella's suitcase with one hand and placed my hand on her waist, leading her across the lawn.

"I'm glad you're finally here Bella," Jasper said cheerfully. "Maybe Dad and I will finally get some peace. Edward's mysterious girlfriend is all Mum and Alice have been able to talk about for months!"

"Well I'm glad to be here." She shifted away from me slightly as we walked and I quickly looked down at her, ready to pull her back to my side when I realised that she wasn't pulling away, just shifting her position so that her free arm could slowly wrap around my back, her hand cautiously resting on my right hip. She looked up at me quickly, her eyes asking if it was ok. I leaned down to her pretending to kiss her hair as I whispered 'good girl' into her ear.

She smiled at me as I pulled my face from her hair and helped her up the patio stairs.

"Aww aren't you two just the cutest little couple." Jasper laughed as he held the door open for us both, having already set his load of bags inside the foyer.

"Shut up Jasper." I growled as we both walked past him, Bella cheeks once again flaming in response to his teasing.

I placed Bella's luggage down next to the other bags we had brought and took the garment bag from her hands, laying it flat over the top so it wouldn't wrinkle.

Jasper closed the door behind us and walked away into the lounge room where Bella and I instantly followed. The low sounds of chattering voices and flipping pages reached my ears as we rounded the corner to find my mother and father sitting on one of the lounge chairs before the unlit fireplace together, holding hands as Esme pointed out various objects on the glossy pages before her; still oblivious to the fact that I had arrived.

"Look who's here!" Jasper yelled, breaking the calm silence of the room.

My parents looked up hurriedly before my mother hastily flung the magazine into my father's lap and rushed across the room.

"Oh Edward! I'm so glad your home." She exclaimed as she embraced me, pulling back slightly to kiss both my cheeks. "I swear you get handsomer every time I see you."

I ducked my head in embarrassment as Isabella giggled beside me, then I kissed Esme cheek.

"It's good to see you too mum."

Carlisle, who was the calmer parent, slowly placed the magazine on the coffee table and ambled over to us, smiling as Esme stepped back allowing us to shake hands.

"It's good to have you here son." He said, happily wrapping an arm around my mother's waist.

"Thanks dad."

"It's especially nice to see you have a beautiful young lady in tow." He smirked, his eyes darting to Bella who was standing slightly behind me.

I smiled at him and pulled her forward a little as Esme seemed to notice her for the first time.

"This is Isabella. Bella this is my mum, Esme and my father, Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you both Mr and Mrs Cullen." She said demurely, shaking my fathers hand quickly before offering it to my mother.

"Oh none of that formal nonsense dear, come give me a hug." Esme exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Bella warmly.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, your home is lovely."

"Why thank you dear. And it's no problem having you stay here at all, we've got plenty of room and besides…" Esme pulled away and held Bella at arms length. "Your part of the family now."

I watched Bella closely at my mother's announcement and immediately noticed how Isabella's eyes glassed over slightly as the beginnings of tears started to form. I slowly moved closer to her and placed my hand on her back reassuringly as Carlisle came forward to take my mother away and give us space, no doubt having noticed Bella's teary eyes as well.

Bella turned to look at me as soon as my parent's started to walk back to the couch.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." I said, leaning closer to her so we couldn't be overheard. "It's a lot to take in and your doing a good job. I know my mum and Alice can be overbearing but your handling it well."

She nodded and hastily blinked her eyes to rid herself of her tears. I looked over her head to see Jasper watching us curiously as Carlisle talked quietly in my mother's ear.

Immediately, but casually I looked back at Bella and pulled her in for a hug, rubbing my hand up her back and kissing her temple lightly. "Jasper's watching." She didn't stiffen visibly but I could feel her hands shake slightly where they rested against my back.

"Okay I have drinks for everyone!" Alice burst into the room holding a tray of matching glasses and some biscuits spread on a plate. She plonked them down on the table and hopped onto Jasper's lap, thankfully drawing his attention away from Bella and myself. "What did I miss?"

"Not much Ali," I said cheerfully, casting a casual glance at Bella's face to make sure she was all right. She had settled herself down now and her hands had stopped shaking though she still hugged me tightly. Sensing my eyes on her she looked up at me and smiled shyly as she pulled away and let me lead her over to the lounges. We sat close together with my arm thrown over the back of the couch behind her head comfortably, knowing that the firing squad was about to start shooting.

 **End Note: That is all folks! Well until next week anyway haha. BTW is anyone good with photoshop/banner/cover creation? I feel the need for a cover image for this story, especially since I am thinking of posting it on Wattpad as well and was wondering if anyone was interested in creating one for me to use, as I am damn near hopeless haha. PM me if you would be willing to do it! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: So now it begins - Edward POV

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note: Hey everyone! So just a short note this week as I'm pressed for time and am halfway out of the door to an appointment as we speak; Thanks again for all the reads and positive reviews! On the day of posting the last chapter I had 800+ views on , on the day after I posted I had another 800 views and everyday since has been a massive 150+ per day so THANKYOU! Also would like to thank my Stars readers that are fewer in number but no less loved!**

 **His New Escort**

 **Chapter Five: So now it begins EPOV**

"So…"Esme said, drawing out the O as she casually took a sip of her iced tea.

I simply raised an eyebrow at her and touched Bella's shoulder lightly with my fingertips. She shivered for a moment and then relaxed back so my hand now cradled the curve.

"How did you meet?" Esme burst out, looking at us both eagerly as her eyes flitted back and forth before dropping to look at the hand I had laying on Bella's shoulder. "Edward refused to tell us much about you and your relationship Bella, so Alice and I are somewhat desperate for information, as you can imagine." She laughed her eyes finally settling on Bella's face as she waited.

"That must have been quite frustrating Mrs- I mean Esme. But Edward and I thought it was best at the time." Bella said apologetically.

"Never mind dear, it's in the past. You're here to tell us in person which is even better."

Bella smiled shyly at my mother as she shifted nervously on the couch. "Umm…well we actually met at this little café down the road from Edward's office. We kind of bumped into each other-"

"Literally, bumped into each other." I injected, trying to give her some support as she told the prearranged story we had agreed on at our first meeting.

Bella blushed and look down into her glass, "Yeah well, as I'm sure you'll all discover over the next two weeks I'm a bit of a clutz when it comes to walking across a flat surface." My family laughed gently at that and I gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. She was doing good. "Anyway, I had just grabbed my coffee and was walking toward the café door when I tripped and fell. Inadvertently, I bumped into Edward's chair and spilled my coffee, and his, over the both of us."

I smirked a little as I pictured the scene she described. It was a good combination of my love of coffee and her clutzy ways that led to a chance meeting. Working in real estate and property development I don't meet many college graduates so a chance meeting was the most likely way for us to meet and in reality it was. It was by chance that Rose got engaged just when I required her for the job, it was chance that she was friends with Bella and it was chance that Bella was one of the only escorts to be agreeable to long-terms stays that led us to our first meeting at the hotel.

"Oh my god!" Alice gasped, one hand flying to cover her mouth in horror. "You didn't ruin one of your Armani suits did you?"

I wasn't the only one who burst out laughing in response. _How typically Alice,_ I thought to myself.

"No need to fret Alice the Armani didn't get ruined," I replied, the last of my laughter dying off. "It was the Prada." I stated seriously, which set off another round of laughter throughout the room.

"Oh don't tease me!" She yelled indignantly.

"Okay okay that's enough you two, Bella will think we're rude for interrupting her." Carlisle interjected with a wink in Bella's direction.

She smiled in response but did not verbally reply. I knew this would be a difficult situation I was placing her in, even if she was getting paid a large amount of money to be here, but I was in this too and this had all come about because of my inability to disappoint my own Mother. So I decided to take over the conversation and save her, just a little. However the first chance we got to break away from all this, even for a few minutes; I was going to take it.

"There isn't really much more to tell," I stated with a shrug of my shoulders. "I made a grab for some napkins and told her to watch where she was going, she apologised and then I looked at her…" I turned my head to look at Bella now to find her looking at me already, a small mona-lisa-smile in place, "And I was a goner." A pretty pink blush bloomed on her cheeks and she ducked her head, allowing her long brown hair to hide her face from my family.

I reached forward with my free hand intent on tucking some of that hair behind her ear so _I_ could see that blush then I heard my Mother and Alice sigh in the background.

"That's so sweet." Esme said gently, the interruption forcing me to drop my hand before it reached its intended destination. I looked over at her with a smile on my face. She smiled in return, her head resting gently against my Father's shoulder and her hand in his; she looked rather content and happy.

 _This could work,_ I thought to myself. _We might actually pull this off._

"So did you guys exchange numbers then and there or what?" My eyes shot to Jasper as he spoke, once again disturbing the silence that had fallen over the room. What I saw alarmed me a little; his eyes were narrowed and focused on Bella as he scrutinised her.

"No." I said with a frown and cocked my head to the side enquiringly as his eyes raised back to mine. _Why is he so suspicious already?_ Jasper had always been overly perceptive and seemed to be in-tune with people's emotions but we had a plausible story. Sure Bella was being a bit quiet but she's in a room full of new people so he shouldn't expect her to be completely comfortable and with the small amount of physical contact Bella and I had maintained so far, I wasn't sure what was causing a red flag to be raised in his head. But as his eyes flicked back to Bella's still blushing face, I knew he was going to be a problem. "I went to the bathroom to try and dry my shirt out but when I came back she was gone. When I went back for lunch the next day though, Bella was sitting at the same table with two coffees and asked me to join her. We spent a few hours talking before we exchanged numbers and Bella headed to work."

"And what do you do Bella?" Carlisle inquired politely. He always wanted me to find someone with a good stable job that meant she wouldn't be dating me for my fortune, so I knew this was important to him; but Bella and I thought it best to keep the story as simple as possible and stick to as many facts as possible to minimise the potential of getting caught out in an elaborate lie.

"I'm currently in retail part-time," _You_ were _in retail part-time,_ I thought to myself. "I graduated from U-Dub not long ago but having a Bachelor Degree in English doesn't get you too far in a limited industry." She genuinely smiled this time as she spoke of her degree, her shoulders straightened and her eyes lit up. She was obviously proud of her accomplishment even though it hadn't allowed her to live the life she would have envisioned.

"Well that's nice," Carlisle's lips twisted at the corners a little as he smiled at Bella, the tell tale sign of an unimpressed man. "So what's your plan to get you into the, as you called it, 'limited industry' and put your degree to use? It would be a shame if you let three-to-four years of study and student loans go to waste."

"Dad!" I exclaimed angrily, "That's not the type of thing you should be asking her ten minutes after you meet! You sound like a judgemental asshole!"

"I'm sorry son, but you know how I feel. I want to make sure that she is with you for the right reasons, for love, and not for your ability to pay off her student loans."

I took a deep breath and school my features into the cold blank canvas I reserved for business. It was not something I would usually do in front of my family but here, now, being unintentionally confront with the basis of my relationship with Bella…I couldn't let a single drop of truth slip.

Silence fell heavily upon the room. My mother shift uncomfortably, Alice's eyes ping-ponged between our father and me as Jasper continued his silent observation. As I attempted to think of an appropriate rebuff to the accusation, one that would throw Carlisle of the scent and not sound completely disrespectful whilst doing it, I turned my gaze on Bella. Her fingers worried her glass of iced tea as the edge of her teeth chewed her bottom lip, a worried frown having taken residence on her brow during the heated exchange of words. _Shit,_ I thought, _why didn't I think of something to say for just this situation?_ I was an idiot, you could see this coming from a mile away and I hadn't thought to prepare a response; instead I had spent our second meeting discussing literature and sharing stories about Rose.

"Bella's not like that Dad." Not a good response but it was all I had.

"How do you know that for certain?" Of course he challenged me.

I shook my head in response and huffed angrily before I removed my arm from Bella's shoulder and placed my elbows on my knees so that I was leaning forward. My expression was remained tightly controlled as I prepared to have it out with my father in front of the family, it wouldn't be a first and it wouldn't be pleasant but it obviously had to be done.

"She's-"

"I'm writing a book." Startled, I looked over my shoulder at Bella. _She what?_ "That's what I'm doing with my degree, I'm writing a novel and plan to have it published within a few years." _She is?_ If this was a lie or the truth I had no idea so I was thankful I maintained my blank expression as my eyes returned to Carlisle.

He was maintaining eye contact with Bella whilst my mother merely lifted an eyebrow in a curious manner.

"A novel?" He enquired plainly; Bella must have nodded her confirmation as he continued to speak with the same flat tone a moment later. "And you expect my son to support you financially until you, maybe one day, publish this novel?"

"Of course not," Bella's tone had changed, her voice was confident and clear and I found that I liked to hear her that way, instead of the unsure version I had heard for a majority of our acquaintance. I leaned back in my seat and she grabbed my hand to lace our fingers together as she stared at my father, refusing to back down now that she had been provoked to action. "I expect your son to provide emotional support. When I have writer's block I expect him to make me a cup of tea and distract me with movies on the couch. When I'm not sure what direction to take the story, I expect him to be my sounding board. When I get my first letter of rejection, as I know I will get many of them, I expect him to be the shoulder I cry on. And I expect that when I finally get that letter of acceptance, he will celebrate with me. _That_ is the kind of support I expect from your son Mr Cullen because _that_ is the type of person _I_ am and who I know _him_ to be."

Her speech finished she removed her hand from mine, disposed of her iced tea on the rectangular coffee table before us and left the room where a stunned silence followed.

A short time later I found Bella outside leaning against my parked car with her back toward the house.

"Hey." I called across the driveway as I approached trying to not to surprise her.

She turned toward me and I saw that she had splotchy red marks of anger upon her cheeks. I had expected a few tears, maybe even a demand to go home since that was behaviour that I had become accustomed too growing up with Alice so I hadn't expected to see her still so angry. _She looks sexy when she's angry,_ I thought to myself as my eyes took in her furrowed brow and pouted lips. _If only she'd let me bite them a little._

"Hey." Was her soft reply as I rounded the car and leaned against the bonnet beside her. "I screwed up, didn't I?" She blurted and suddenly buried her hands in her hair, pulling on it with frustration. "Shit. I'm so sorry Edward; I didn't mean to go off at him I just get defensive when people drill me about my career. This isn't where I wanted to be you know? I did all the right things; I went to class, hardly ever went drinking with friends, didn't date, always had my head stuck in a book and I couldn't even get a bloody job when I was done. How fucked up is that?" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. I opened my mouth to give her some reassurance but she was still in the middle of her word vomit apparently so I let her continue, best to get it out now then bottle it up for later. "Did you know I applied almost everywhere? Publishing houses, magazines, journals, newspapers even the libraries and I didn't get a single offer!" At the mention of libraries my mind conjured a picture of Bella in a tight fitting skirt and blouse combo with her hair tied back and a pair of glasses perched on her pretty little nose. _Fuck that's a good image…wonder if she'd mind a bit of role-play eventually,_ I couldn't keep my mind out of the gutter then as she continued on her little rampage and I imagined her dropping a book before bending over in the tight skirt that suddenly moulded to her ass, as I approached from behind her and reached my hands out to grab the tight twin globes, giving them a little massage-

"Edward? Hello?" There was a small hand waving back and forth in front of my face, pulling me out of my daydream so suddenly that I had to blink the image of her pert ass out of my minds eye.

"Yeah?" I cleared my throat as I became very aware of my hardened member trapped inside my pants. _God how long has it been since I'd gotten off?_ I asked myself in frustration, I was acting like a teenage boy and I hated it.

"I said, do you want me to leave?"

That got my attention and I stood to face her square on. "Leave? Why would I want you to leave?"

"Umm where you in there just now?" She said incredulously gesturing toward the house, "I fucked up, big time. I can understand if you tell me to leave, I'll catch a cab and go back to Seattle. We can pretend we broke up; you didn't like the way I disrespected your Father or something and they'll never see me again. They'd by that wouldn't they? They must be furious with me! I can't belie-"

I cut her off, she was being ridiculous and I had enough of her ranting, "I'm not sending you home and we're not 'breaking up'."

She paused and appeared to think about my words carefully before her mouth fell open to form a small 'O'. Without thinking I reached forward and grasped her chin between thumb and forefinger before closing her mouth gently, having her mouth make that shape wasn't good for my erection.

"Carlisle disrespected you first, I can't believe he even got into the topic to be quite honest, so I can't blame you for sticking up for yourself when I was obviously incapable of doing it for you. I apologise for that, by the way, I should've come up with a better answer or just got up and walked out of there with you before it got to the point where you had to come to your own rescue." I sighed dropped my head, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Edward, you're paying me to be their dream girl and I screwed up, I should have kept my mouth shut…please accept my apology?" She pleaded as she caught my eye and brown eyes met green.

"How about we agree to disagree? I'm sorry, you're sorry but it was probably a combination of people at fault alright?" She smiled and nodded her head eagerly. "As for what to do now…I don't know. Either we leave together or we stay together and endure what might come when we walk back into that house…"

Surprisingly Bella reached forward with both hands and grasped mine between them, "Let's stay."

"Are you sure?" I questioned and took a step closer to her. "If you have any doubts about your ability to pull off the next two weeks this is probably our only chance to get out? I want to be absolutely sure you want to be here."  
"You don't think I can do it?" She shot back, offended.

"Don't be silly, Bella. If I thought you incapable I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable or think you have to stay for the money. If you want to leave now I'll book a hotel somewhere sunny and we'll have a vacation for two weeks. You'll still get paid and I won't have wasted my vacation leave. What do you want to do?"

Once again her teeth found her bottom lip and started to nibble as she took in the house, the surrounding forest before returning her eyes to mine.

"You'd just leave if I wanted to go?" I nodded silently, "Why? I don't understand, this very trip is why you booked me so I'd be failing my job if we left now, you should be angry."

"Firstly," I stated and stepped closer again, this time invading some of her personal space as one hand moved to her waist and the other intertwined our fingers together, "This trip was my Mother's idea and I didn't want to come, I even pretended that my girlfriend and I had broken up to get out of it. Secondly, yes it's the reason I hired you but with Rose gone if I hadn't needed you for this trip I would have booked you for a night or two this past week anyway. And lastly," I lowered my face toward hers a few inches, the action forcing her to lean her head back to maintain eye contact and as her weight shifted, her hips met mine. Her eyes widened a fraction and she placed her hand on my chest to stop me from advancing any more as my still prominent erection pressed into her pelvis deliciously, "You're here to do what pleases me and what pleases me is to spend time with you, a whole two weeks in fact, whether that's here with my family or alone in a lake house; where we'd have enough privacy so that I could learn to play your body like a piano."

She swallowed thickly and licked her deliciously pink lips as the sexual tension became tangible in the small amount of space between us, "That sounds…"

"Perfect." I finished the sentence for her a second before my lips claimed hers hungrily.

 **End Note: So a little bit of a juicy cliffie there I hope you guys don't mind. Will they stay or will they go? Find out next week! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Tension - Edward POV

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note:** **Hey All! Nice to see you all again for another instalment of His New Escort, I know that most of you are enjoying it so far for which I am very glad! I have had some feedback regarding Edward being…well an idiot about the whole lying thing and comments about certain stuff not being explained or 'not making sense' for which I can only say PATIENCE! If I explained and laid everything out on the table in one chapter where would the story be? Where would the intrigue be? Answer: It'd be nowhere and this would be a boring story. I tend to explain things (like in this chapter) via 'flashbacks' or in dialogue between two or more characters so readers do require patience to get the answers they seek. Again, I will say I am a big advocate of 'don't like don't read' so if you aren't enjoying it, I am sorry about that but this story isn't for everyone, and you're free to de-favourite me anytime you wish. I will also reiterate that I do this for fun and for writing practice in order to find my own 'style' so grammar and punctuation is low on my radar when writing fanfiction, believe me when I am writing my own original fiction I am a lot pickier about things like that, but this is for FUN and so I do not apologise for those kind of errors. If these small errors are too much for you and make it 'unreadable', as some have commented, then please de-favourite this story and my profile because I will not be fixing it or engaging in a Beta.**

 **Yes I am aware I am posting this early as I have work on Wednesday and won't be around to post so I hope you enjoy this chapter even more because it is two days early!**

 **Chapter Six: Tension - EPOV**

The kiss was hungry and demanding as the tension that had built between us exploded into reality. My lips moved forcefully over hers as I shook our intertwined fingers free and sunk them into the hair at the base of her head, caressing the skin there briefly before I tilted her head back to allow my tongue to trace and tease her plump bottom lip.

She audibly whimpered at the contact, which made me pause and pull back. My lips hovering just above her own, our heavy breathes mixing together, as I looked into her eyes.

 _Did I scare her?_ I thought to myself, attempting to decipher the emotion on her face. _Did she whimper because she wanted me to stop or because she needed more?_ With Rose it would have been an easy question to answer but with Bella I didn't know. I didn't know her well enough, I didn't understand her noises and her body language like I understood Rose's; all I knew was that Bella had been physically shy so far and I had let my frustration and attraction get the better of me.

I swallowed thickly and wet my lips, preparing to draw back and out of her arms but then her eyes dropped to follow the motion of my tongue sweeping across my lips…her breathing hitched and the hand resting on my chest fisted my shirt tightly.

"Bella," Her dark eyes shot back up to mine, "I didn't mean to scare you." I apologised, unsure if I was even apologising for the right reason, _was it need or apprehension in her eyes?_ Where her emotions were hard to interpret I found her body language was much easier to read; her dilated pupils and laboured breaths were easy enough to decipher as desire and it didn't escape my notice that my growing erection was firmly wedge between us and that she hadn't pulled away. If she didn't want this contact she could easily leave, I'd let her go the second she said no, and yet her hand had secured my shirt firmly in her grasp, unwilling to let me go.

"You didn't." She whispered into my mouth, the sweet smell of peach tea invaded my senses.

"Good." The tension hadn't yet dissipated between us and I felt unable to stop myself from leaning closer to her, my mind at ease that I had not frightened her at all, and closed the small gap between our lips once again to ignite a passionate kiss that she was all too willing to reciprocate.

This time our lips moved together to meet and part as one and when I opened my mouth in invitation she did not refuse. Her tongue gently met my own as the hand that had previously been wrapped in mine now buried itself in my bronzed hair, massaging my scalp as our tongues massaged each other.

I groaned low in my throat, this is what I had wanted from her the first night at the hotel, this intense attraction given physical form so that I could show her how beautiful she was, show her how much I wanted her and exactly how desirable she was to me. She didn't believe my words, not at the hotel and not at my house, she doubted her own beauty and her ability to be attractive but maybe she would believe me now.

My hand on her waist shifted of its own accord to bring her closer to me, to ensure there was no air between our bodies, but this movement had other benefits as well. My erection revelled in some much needed friction as her body shifted closer to mine and our pelvis's aligned perfectly. She made no move or noise that indicated discomfort with the closeness and so my hips pressed forward, grinding against her insistently, causing me to groan in pleasure.

She gasped and pulled away from my lips, her breasts heaving with the effort to breathe but her fingers remained buried within my hair and holding me in place.

My lips felt strange at the absence of her skin beneath them, so they moved and sought out the delicate skin on her neck to place light kisses and teasing bites as my hips pulled back before swiftly returning to seek the friction I desired.

"Edward…" She gasped as her hips traitorously chased mine as they retreated in preparation for another swift return to what was quickly becoming my cock's favourite spot. "Stop."

My hips still instantly, a mere few inches from her, as my lips separate themselves from her neck to look at her enquiringly.

"We can't," She shook her head and removed her hand from my hair to rest it next to the other on my chest, no doubt she could feel my pounding heart beneath her fingers, "Not here."

I cocked my head to the side, trying to ignore my pounding erection trapped within the confines of my dark denim pants, "You want to go to that lake house?" I cheeky smile split my face instantly at the thought.

Bella's blush returned in full at the implication, "I think we should stay."

I stood silent for a moment; stunned. I was sure she would take up the lake house offer; especially after the kiss we had shared.

"Why?" Was all I could say as my hands dropped to her hips, grasping gently.

"It's your parents wedding anniversary, Edward. I may have ruined the start of it but you came to have a good time and celebrate you parent's love with your family, I refuse to ruin the whole thing. And that is exactly what I would do if I asked you to leave with me and I can't do that."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, common sense returning as my desire and frustration ebbed away. She was right, this might have been a rocky start but by leaving now I would have ruined my parent's whole anniversary and left mum shattered. Guilt swept through me for even contemplating the thought of leaving with Bella, truthfully I should have given myself two options: send her away as she suggested or both of us stay. I had let my own desire for Bella dictate that we should leave together without another thought to what that would do to my family.

"You're right, we should stay." I lamented.

She smiled happily, the blush now gone, and I twitched my lips in response, the ghost of a smile as my finger reached up and traced the contour of her cheek.

A throat cleared behind us causing Bella and I to jump slightly, my hand dropping from her face and hers to drop from my hips as she turned to face the intruder.

"Sorry to interrupt," My sister stated, she didn't sound or look sorry at all with that sign-song voice and devilish smile in her face. "But Jasper and Dad have taken your things upstairs for you. Mum thought you might want to unpack and freshen up before lunch."

"Thank you Alice, we'll be in shortly." I stated shortly, watching as she turned and walked back inside.

Bella did not turn to face me as she continued to watch Alice walk away. Her pert arse, clad in skin tight jeans was irresistible as I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, trapping her against me, as my now half-mast erection nestled against her soft cheeks and I whispered in her ear. "You're sure about staying?"

She shivered in response before nodding silently.

Wordlessly, I kissed the back of her head before leading her back up the porch and into my parent's house once again. _

My Father and Brother-in-law had deposited our luggage into what was my old room but had recently been redone into a guest master suite, complete with walk in robe and ensuite to ensure the guests complete privacy. However, Esme had kept the design rather masculine, stating that she would always think of this as my room, so the dark hard wood flooring and navy blue feature wall was tastefully chosen with me in mind, along with the dark wood furnishing and the padded headboard of the king size bed.

There was no TV on the dresser like there had been before I went to college but there was a plush armchair to relax in beside a bookshelf of my old favourite hardcover's scattered with nick-knacks for entertainment.

I quickly shucked off my jacket and collapsed on the end of the bed with a sigh as Bella shut the door and made her way over to the luggage. I watched silently from the bed as she picked up the garment bag and shook it out before heading purposefully toward the walk in robe.

"Is that your dress?" I enquired grabbing a pillow from the top of the bed and positioning it behind my head so as to watch her unpack unhindered.

"Yes, I got one for your parent's party like you asked." She said disappearing through the doorway for a few second before returning, "And a cocktail dress, just in case."

She started to worry her fingers nervously as she crossed the room and unzipped a suitcase without looking at me.

"What's wrong? You look worried."

She glanced at me then and sighed. "I hope I didn't spend too much money, I know you only told me to get _a_ dress and accessories; instead I got two because I didn't have anything else suitable in my wardrobe." She bit her lip worriedly as she approached the bed. "I made sure that the shoes and accessories that went with the formal dress matched the cocktail dress so I didn't have to buy two of everything and tried to keep the price as low as possible, I swear."

I chuckled as I sat up, Bella had moved close enough to the bed for me to now reach and pull her to stand between my legs. "Don't worry about it, Bella. I got the bill from the store and, frankly, was surprised you didn't spend more. Rose would have spent at least double and Alice probably a lot more. I appreciate you having restraint with your purchases and being conscious about my finances but I think you and I both know by now that money isn't much of an issue for me, right?" She nodded in confirmation; her mouth opening to reply but I cut her off, placing my hands on her outer thighs. "Forget what my Father said. You and I have an agreement and these dresses were a cost incurred at my request. Would you have bought the dresses if I hadn't needed you to?" I waited for her to shake her head 'no' before continuing. "Then it is a cost of our arrangement. Just like I am paying for your living expenses during this two weeks, that is a cost of our arrangement and I am happy to pay for it so that I can enjoy your company. Understood?"

She smirked at me then, mischief in her eyes. "Yes, Sir."

 _Minx,_ I thought as I groaned escaped my lips. "Don't do that to me Bella, Junior's just going soft and we don't want to wake him again do we?"

She laughed lightly at my rhetorical question and returned to unpacking the luggage. I got up to help her carry armfuls of clothing to the closet and put things away in the dresser and bathroom. Between the two of us, we made light work of the bags with little conversation. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence by any means, but the silence of two companions working together to complete a menial task before lunch was served.

As I grabbed the last of my shoes from my suitcase and tucked them into a corner of the closet floor, Bella grabbed her small bathroom bag and retreated into the ensuite before closing the door with a soft click.

"Edward?" My Father called lightly through the door before knocking twice, "Your Mother says lunch is ready in the dining room."

I crossed the floor of the room quickly and opened the door to see that he had taken a few retreating steps down the hall; his message had been delivered so he was leaving. I shook my head, still angry with him for putting Bella and myself into a position where we had felt that we needed to defend ourselves.

"Did you have to do that, Dad?" He turned to face me but did not answer my question. Once again frustrated with him I stepped out of the doorway and closed the door halfway, not wanting Bella to think that I had left her up here alone should she return from the bathroom. "What a way to make an impression, accusing my girlfriend of being a gold digger within the first ten minutes, that's got to be some kind of record even for you."

"Don't be like that Edward," He said in a patronising tone. "You know I have your best interest at heart. I did not set out to accuse her of anything but even you have to admit that there are concerns about your relationship that I am not comfortable with."

"Like what?" I said stubbornly, my arms automatically crossing over my chest; I could feel myself getting defensive again. I knew he was going to be the tough parent to impress but I hadn't thought he would strike so close to the truth so soon and I had to protect myself…and Bella from everyone discovering the truth.

"Do you really want to go into this now?" He gestured to the door behind me.

I quickly stepped back to it and checked for Bella, the bathroom door was still closed and there was no sign of her.

"Yes, I really do." I answered closing the door firmly this time and allowing Carlisle to guide me away, further down the hall so as not to be overheard.

"I have a number of concerns, some are about Isabella herself but most are about the entire situation; the secrecy of it all."

I dearly wanted to ask what his thoughts on Bella were but I needed to keep my eye on the bigger picture and figure out a way to squash every one of his situational concerns. "What's wrong with my situation?"

"Well," Like Esme, Carlisle had a tendency to draw things out, to think things through before allowing the words to escape his mouth. It was a quality I usually tried to emulate but Bella could only spend so long freshening up in the bathroom so time was of the essence. "First of all, you say you've been dating Isabella for well over six months but before today you've refused to even tell us her name, refused to show us any pictures, Edward you even went so far as to avoid telling your Mother what colour her hair was. I had started to assume you had created the girlfriend for your Mother's sake and then out of nowhere you've brought a young lady home with you. A young lady who is 5 years your junior _and_ a college graduate without a proper job." His face turned incredulous as the volume of his voice rose as he spoke. "You're almost twenty-seven years old and already a successful real estate developer, you own your own company and have a lot of money behind you. Isabella is a girl drowning in college debt and who knows what else? Rent, credit cards, medical bills; the possibilities are endless Edward! She seems like a nice girl, she really does, but you and I both know that you can't judge a book by it's cover and I think there is more going on here then maybe even you know. You've risen to the top very quickly Son, but your still young and I don't want you to risk getting robbed, or worse, heartbroken by this girl."

"There is nothing going on!" I exploded angrily. "I know exactly what my situation is, Dad. I'm a twenty-something-year-old guy who's brought home a beautiful twenty-something-year-old woman to meet his family. I care for her and she cares for me; that's it! There is nothing else going on." I shook my head back and forth in, what I hoped would appear to be a disappointed manner, as I lied straight to his face. "I'm disappointed that you even thought for a second that I would lie to my own Mother about being in a serious relationship." A twinge of guilt hit me in the stomach but I didn't let it stop me from continuing the lie; it was too late to do anything else now. "You seriously thought that I would create a girlfriend and raise Mum's hopes like that? How little you must think of me."

I watched in mild horror as Dad's face crumbled from resolute and angry into complete anguish at my words. I could admit to myself that I had struck a low blow, to force the guilt I felt onto my own Father was almost inexcusable; a nauseating wave of emotion turned my stomach and I swallowed it down quickly as Carlisle stepped forward to squeeze my shoulder comfortingly.

"It's not that I thought so little of you Edward, not at all. You've always strived to meet our expectations, often pushing yourself to your limits to do so, and I felt that your Mother was placing such a weight on your shoulders with all this talk of marriage and grandchildren, that she was neglectful of your other accomplishments and not giving you the praise that you deserve for them…and that maybe you had felt the need to lie, to create a relationship, in order to make her proud, to make us both proud."

 _He knows me too well,_ I thought miserably to myself.

It was always expected that because I was the oldest child I would be the first to get married and have children of my own and Esme had always scrutinized my college girlfriend's closely, hoping that one of them would be _the_ one to fulfil her greatest wish. So when college came and went and my career, my passion for real estate development and renovation, became my soul focus I knew she was disappointed. I hated that disappointment in her eyes when I walked into Sunday lunches alone so when Alice walked into Sunday lunch with an engagement ring on her finger, it wasn't only Mum who was devastated; I was too.

Seeing that ring on my sister's finger, the smile on hers and Jasper's faces when they made the announcement…I couldn't look at my Mother for the rest of the day for fear of the sadness and worry her eyes would hold for me.

At the wedding everyone's excitement was palpable, including my Mother's, it was the happiest I had seen her in the ten months since the engagement occurred and I dearly wished to keep her happy. So after the reception, after Jasper and Alice and all the guests had gone, I drove home to an empty house and it was not only the sense that I had let my parent's down, but that I had let myself down too, that drove me onto dating websites. Over the next few weeks I scrolled through what must have been hundreds of profiles and dozens of dates without success. I shouldn't have been surprised. A quick google search of my name would tell you the I came from old money, that my developments were raking in cash from across the country and that I had made my first million by the age of twenty-four. The women I agreed to meet face-to-face from these sites were nothing more then gold diggers looking for a sugar daddy, their motives barely concealed behind their cheap perfume and heavy makeup and that's when I realised…these women were only interested in dating me to get my money so why not pay someone to date me?

The next day I found The Agency and I made bookings for all the big events on my calendar in the upcoming months. I got to enjoy the company of gorgeous, witty women and did not have to bother with courtship or spend weeks getting to know someone before any real intimacy occurred between the two of us. As far as I thought, I was getting the best of both worlds…until I started to grow bored. I began mixing up the girl's names in my disinterest and having sex just because it was on offer. I contacted The Agency to look for someone else, someone who could hold my interest and be available long-term and that's when they supplied Rose's profile. They warned me that her extroverted personality was why they had not previously given me a date with her, as I had indicated that I preferred semi-introverted women; I booked her anyway.

She was a breathe of fresh air after 3 months of vapid, designer wearing escorts. She was upfront, honest, crass and had a healthy sex drive. When I proposed a more permanent arrangement she was pleased with the idea but had wanted to continue to see other client's; her reasons for doing so were her own and I was more then happy to oblige her. And so began our nine month long journey of weekends away, dinners, events, balls and sexcapades.

By the time I had been seeing Rose for three months, given up on dating women and was solely focused on my career Alice and Jasper announced that they were trying for a baby. As a family we were all happy for them and couldn't wait for the day they would tell us that they were expecting; as a Mother, Esme's attention turned back to her still unmarried son.

Esme, Carlisle and I were having lunch at an inner city restaurant not long after that when she suggested setting me up on some blind dates with her friend's daughters. I shot down the notion immediately stating that work was my focus and that I didn't feel that I needed another person to worry about at this point in my life. A small argument ensued, where Esme insisted that I at least give one girl a single date, a girl that Esme herself had met on multiple occasions. Mum said was polite, beautiful and apparently had money and a career of her own; her name was Tanya Denali she was the daughter of one of Carlisle's doctor friends.

Unable to think of a valid excuse to not date this women and having been worked up into a bit of a temper, I threw my napkin on the table and told Carlisle and Esme that I didn't need a doctors daughter because I was already in a relationship with someone else and walked out.

Despite numerous phone calls from Carlisle, Esme, Alice and even Jasper I refused to speak to any of them for days. When I did eventually dine to answer Esme's phone calls, only to be slammed with question upon question about my girlfriend, I refused to answer them.

" _How old is she?" Her voice practically vibrated with excitement through the phone._

" _Her age isn't relevant, Mother." I pinched the bridge of my nose and fell into my office chair._

" _Well how did you meet?" She didn't sound even mildly perturbed by my tone._

" _What does that matter? We met, now we're dating end of story."_

" _Is she beautiful?"_

" _What has beauty got to do with anything?"_

 _There was a slight pause on the line._

" _Are you happy?" Her voice was somewhat softer now and not so excited._

" _When this interrogation ends I will be."_

" _When can I meet her?" She sighed._

" _I don't know." I murmured in reply._

To say that Esme was furious and unsatisfied with the conversation was a complete understatement but what else could I say? Describe Rose? We had a business relationship that was mutually beneficial and satisfying but there were no feelings beyond friendship involved and I certainly never planned for her to meet my family. No, basing my fake girlfriend off Rose's description wasn't an option, so the best I could do was withhold all information and pray that Esme forgot all about it. I was hoping the old adage of 'out of sight, out of mind' would now work in my favour but of course it never did.

I became somewhat professional at dodging family events, often skipping Sunday lunch due to work reasons and remained aloof about the specifics of my so-called girlfriend. That was until Alice sent me the invitation to our parents' wedding anniversary, a family event I would be murdered for missing for any reason but my own death, and that was when I really started to panic. How was I not going to bring my girlfriend of almost 6 months to my parents wedding anniversary? How?

In my panic I confided in Rose and Liz, asking their advice on how to handle the situation. After a few minutes of belly-holding, tear-inducing laughter they were both able to compose themselves.

" _Tell me you did NOT give them any specifics?" Rose quizzed, wiping tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand._

 _I opened my mouth to reply but Liz cracked up again._

" _Can you imagine if he did?" She cackled, suddenly pointing at Rose. "What if he's described you and now you have to go meet the family?" With that Liz fell into another fit of laughter, fat tears rolling down her cheeks unchecked as I scowled._

" _Tell me you didn't fucking do that Edward?" Rose had gone red in the face and her eyes narrowed in on me. "Tell me you didn't give them my description and that you are NOT here to ask me to your fucking parent's house? Because I will NOT do it!"_

" _Relax Rose," I threw my hands up before me in a gesture of supplication. "I didn't tell them anything and I am most certainly not expecting you to come with me, I just need to know how to get out of bringing my 'girlfriend'. Any ideas?"_

 _She calmed at that, the anger draining from her body immediately as she resumed sipping her iced tea._

" _Isn't it obvious?" Liz said having composed herself once again as she picked up the mixing bowl and spoon to resume stirring the cake batter. "Tell your parent's you broke up." She shrugged her shoulders and gave me a smile that seemed to say 'you should have thought of this a long time ago'. "Tell them you had an argument, like she cheated or something, and that you broke up so you'll be coming home alone. Simple."_

And so that's what I did. I rang Esme, told her that my girlfriend and I had a massive argument the day before and had consequently broken up so I would be arriving alone once again. I did not supply a reason for the argument, and thankfully she never asked, but she did insist that I fix whatever the argument was about and still bring her along. When I insisted that the relationship was over and there was no fixing what had happened she fell into tears, crying into the receiver until my Father eventually took the phone from her and hung up.

The guilt I felt for reducing my Mother to tears was enormous, almost as bad as the guilt I carried for coming up with the whole lie in the first place, and so I decided that I was left with one option; to take Rose.

It took me a few weeks to ring the agency and book Rose for the trip. My plan was to book her with only a few weeks to go before the event, giving her as little time as possible to minimise the risk that she would cancel and tell her that the party had been delayed, that I was just taking her on my vacation whilst praying to god that she wouldn't act completely unreasonable when I drove us to my parents' house. Not the best plan I will admit but when you're stuck between a rock and a hard place you have very few options.

Of course it had all spiralled out of complete control after that phone call and now I was here with an escort I barely new and lying to my entire families faces. _Great job Edward,_ I chided myself.

"Dad," I took a deep breath to bring myself back to the present. "I may have felt inadequate this past year but never would I have intentionally thought to lie to you and mum." It was true the lie I had blurted out at the restaurant was entirely spontaneous and I never would have planned, or concocted, this elaborate lie prior to saying so. I had just wanted to get her off my back about the entire relationship subject. I guess you could say I panicked, went into survival mode and blurted out the first thing that came to mind like the idiot I was. "I like Bella," That was no lie. "And I think you would all like her too if you gave her a chance, but you need to give her a chance, Dad. I asked her to leave with me," His eyes narrowed unhappily at me as his hand on my shoulder tightened slightly. " _She_ wanted to stay. Bella is the reason _I_ walked back into this house instead of packing up the car and leaving. So please, for my sake and Mum's, back off and give her a chance?"

He sighed heavily, the hand on my shoulder dropping off heavily as he contemplated.

I licked my lips nervously at the sound of a door thudding within the bedroom down the hall.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call my name, no doubt looking for me.

I looked back at Dad, relieved to see a small smile on his face before he nodded his head and turned for the stairs and leaving without a word.

 **End Note:** **I hope you all enjoyed this weeks chapter and had a few of your questions and concerns answered relatively well! Any more question just leave a review and I will either explain or let you know it's coming up in later chapters. Feedback is always welcome! Guest reviewer's, who use derogatory language about me, or the way the story is written, will be censored and deleted on the spot. The next chapter is finished but will not be posted for another week to stick to my schedule so I will see you all, most likely next Wednesday! xx**


	8. Chapter 7: Hers - Edward POV

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author Note:** **Hey Everyone! So here is the next instalment of His New Escort on a Wednesday as promised…Bad news though next Wednesday I am having surgery done AND on Friday I am moving over the entire weekend, so this week, next week and the week after are all very very busy and I may not have time to write the next chapter. Yeah that's write I have run out of pre-written material…well I have later chapters prewritten but not the next instalment, sometimes my writing doesn't happen in chronological order, as is the case now. So I will apologise for most likely not posting next week but I hope to post the week after, otherwise if I do finish the next chapter I will post it straight away Wednesday or no Wednesday, deal? Great! Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: I have only gone over this chapter once for mistakes, errors etc so be prepared as there may be more then usual floating around in here. Sorry BTW.**

 **Chapter Seven: Hers - Edward POV**

Lunch passed quickly and, thankfully, without further incidence or interrogation by my family. I assume dad must have told them all to keep their questions to themselves for now as I could see both Esme and Alice near bursting to ask questions but they refrained. Instead when we were not otherwise occupied with our food the focus was mostly kept on Alice and Jasper.

"Do I have any grandbabies to look forward to yet?"

Bella and I both froze, our eyes darting in Esme's direction only to relax a moment later when we both realised that her gaze was fixed on Alice. I shared a small-relieved smile with Bella who was seated on my right; she smiled back and returned to her food, content to listen and observe.

"I would have told you the second I walked through the door if we were expecting Mum," Alice wilted at the statement and Jasper grabbed her hand, giving it a tight encouraging squeeze. "It's not that we aren't trying-"

Dad and I both groaned and set down our forks, appetite spoiled at the image of my little sister and best friend doing that nasty now in my minds eye. I hastily reached for my wine glass and drank a decent amount before the conversation continued.

"Oh get over it you two, it's not like you didn't know we've been getting down and dirty for years!" Alice exclaimed, her head pivoting back and forth between Dad and myself incredulously.

"I do not need to be hearing this." Dad grumbled and pushed back his chair, standing to make his way to the kitchen, plate in hand.

"Me either, I'm going for a toilet break." I scooted my chair back and made to get up before my eyes caught on Bella. _I probably should leave her here alone,_ I thought and hastily sat my ass back on the chair.

Bella's hand shot out and grabbed my arm. "It's okay Edward, you can go."

"Are you sure?" I asked tossing a quick glance in Jasper's direction. As afraid of leaving Bella alone with Esme I was more worried about leaving her alone with Jasper given his previous scrutiny.

She smiled reassuringly, "I'll be fine, besides you won't be long."

It sounded like a question rather then a statement so I nodded my head and made a hasty exit from the room, intent to relieve myself and return to the torturous conversation of my little sister's sex life as soon as possible.

On my return however, Bella was not at the table. Esme, Alice and Jasper remained seated and were mid-conversation but Bella wasn't in the room at all.

Jasper noted my hesitation as I approached my seat and silently pointed in the direction of the kitchen. It was then that I noticed that mine and Bella's plates, cutlery and wine glasses had been cleared from the table, so I nodded my thanks and redirected myself to the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen quietly to the sound of murmuring voices and the sight of Bella rinsing dishes off in the sink before handing them to my Father for him to stack in the dishwasher. I stopped short in shock; half of me was horrified that Bella and my Father had been left alone together and the other half of me surprised that it actually seemed to be a pleasant conversation.

"Thank you for helping with the dishes Bella," Carlisle smiled and took a plate from her hands, bending to put in its place on the bottom shelf. "It's very nice of you."

"It's no problem Mr Cullen; it's probably the least I can do after speaking to you like I did." I could see Bella biting her lip as she turned, this time to hand my Father a wine glass she had finished rinsing. As he grabbed the glass she caught his eye and held it, "I am sorry by the way, for how I spoke to you in front of everyone earlier. It was rude and disrespectful of me, I'm truly sorry."

They still hadn't seen me lingering in the doorway between the dining room and the kitchen so I leaned against that frame casually, content to listen in on the conversation and hoped my Father kept to the silent agreement we made earlier.

Carlisle smiled at her and placed the glass on the top shelf before focusing his attention on her once again. "Thank you Bella, I accept your apology but truly it was my fault. I shouldn't have questioned you like I did, and so soon after first meeting you. It was a poor way to welcome you to our home but I hope you can understand that I did it out of love for Edward." Bella turned off the tap and turned her attention to Carlisle, the dishes temporarily forgotten. "Edward, despite his young age, grew up more emotionally mature then his peers in high school and college, so he dated little and when he did it never lasted long. Sure, he brought some of them around to meet Esme and I but we all knew that they weren't the right girls for him and he would end it shortly after. So when his business took off I was happy, happy that he was making his way in the world and thought that when he met the right women he'd know. But Esme grew more and more concerned as the months went by, especially once Alice and Jasper got married and she started to place some undue pressure on Edward about it." He sighed then, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck in worry; it was a habit that I picked up from him at an early age. "Esme was about to set Edward up on a date with a friend of ours daughter when he told us he was in a relationship with you; to say we were shocked is an understatement. We had heard nothing but denial of a relationship for months and then he drops that on us…I didn't believe him. I thought he had made up some half assed lie to please his Mother," Bella's eye's shift then, first to the floor in a sign of discomfort but then I shift my weight and her eyes flew in my direction. Her chocolate brown eyes widened a fraction as she took me in before returning her attention to my Father, Carlisle was still oblivious and had his attention focused on the kitchen backsplash. "So when you entered the house I was wary and when you said that you had no career, no money…I'm ashamed to say I thought my idea had been confirmed. That Edward had lied to us, that you were a friend he'd brought home to play his girlfriend and Esme was going to be devastated. I guess what I am trying to say is that I attacked you to protect my wife and for that I am sorry. I am sorry I attacked you like I did and I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions."

A heavy silence followed for a moment as Bella's eyes flashed back to me. She took in my posture, my obvious unwillingness to step into the conversation, and returned to look at Carlisle.

"I accept your apology Mr Cullen, thank you. I understand the need to protect those you love and won't fault you for it; he's your only son and she's your wife…I'm just the outsider flying in on Edward's wings. I knew it wasn't going to be smooth flying the entire way but hopefully now we can all get to know each other and do what we came here to do; celebrate your anniversary." The smile she gave Carlisle was almost dazzling and when he reached forward to shake her hand, my chest swelled with pride.

"Well, if you two are quite done making up I would like to take Bella for a walk around the garden." I said, pushing myself off the doorway that I had been leaning on and crossing the floor to stand behind Bella. I wrapped my arm around her waist, my hand coming to rest on her belly as she tensed slightly before tilting her head back to look up at me.

"Maybe in a little while? I'm helping your Father with the dishes."

"You two seemed to be doing a lot more then dishes a moment ago." I smirked at her.

She shook her head and pursed her lips as she stepped out of arms reach and grabbed a few more dishes to stack in the washer.

"Nonsense Bella," Carlisle said, nimbly stepping around the dishwasher and grabbing the salad bowl from her hands. "You're our guest so I'll finish up here and you go with Edward."

"But-"

Carlisle tsked lightly, "I insist."

He then turned his back to us and resolutely started to pack the dishwasher on his own.

Not one to waste an opportunity to get out of housework, I grabbed Bella by the hand and dragged her toward the rear of the house, through the lounge and out through a pair of glass sliders that led onto the large decked area that overlooked Esme's garden. My mother had always been gifted with a green thumb so her garden was always lush, green and flowering. She had taken care over the years to make the space into a paradise that looked closer to a landscape competition entry then a domestic family garden due to the white pebbled pathways, perfectly groomed hedges and flowering roses of all colours that wound it way to the centre piece; a white old fashioned wooden gazebo.

"This is beautiful." Bella whispered, her brown eyes roving over the plants and flowers bursting with colour and fragrance at this time of year.

"It's Esme's creation," I smiled at her, her hand still in mine as I guided her down the central pathway toward the gazebo, thankful that she had worn flat shoes to lunch instead of pair of heels that would make the journey somewhat harder. "Jasper, Dad and I helped with the manual labour when she first started to landscape it but she maintains the rest herself."

She nodded in silence as her eyes caught on something off to my right. I turned to find a massive glass structure that was tucked on the right side of the property is what had caught her attention.

"That's the swimming pool," I stated as we reached the gazebo steps. "Heated of course, you wouldn't be able to use it for half the year otherwise."

She let me lead her up the three small steps of the gazebo and onto one of the built-in bench seats where she promptly removed her hand from mine and placed them on her lap with a frown. "I hope we aren't going swimming, I didn't bring a bathing suite."

"I'm not sure," I sat next to her, ensuring that our knees were touching before I continued. "We can always go and buy you a bathing suite…or could borrow one from Alice." I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal, a few extra dollars spent on a bathing suite wasn't a problem.

Suddenly she smirked at me, her eyes glinting with suppressed laughter, "I don't think Alice's bathers would fit me."

"Why? You're both skinny as sticks." I frowned, obviously missing the point.

Bella and my sister were both skinny, almost verging on _too_ skinny, and although Bella was taller then Alice that wouldn't matter when it came to a two-piece bikini.

She smiled fully then and let out a tinkling laugh, "Oh the bottom's would probably fit, it's the top I'm worried about…my ummm _girls_ are a bit bigger then your sisters."

Bella continued to smile at me, amusement clear on her face as my brain struggled to comprehend…had she just…did she just talk to me about her boobs? Instantly, and without permission, my eyes dropped to her chest to take in the material covering both the amble assets that I had already seen encased in lingerie via photograph.

Bella laughed again and shifted in her seat to cross her legs. As our legs were no longer touching due to her new position, I decide to throw my arm over her shoulders and returned my eyes to her face.

"You're not as shy as you first appear are you?" I grinned crookedly.

Immediately she blushed and ducked her head to look at her hands. I said nothing, just sat there contemplating her, hoping for an answer to what was intended to be a rhetorical question.

"I don't normally act like this," She said, her voice slow and hesitant. "Not even with Jake. He's my best friend, apart from Rose obviously, but I'm always so aware of what I'm doing around him because I don't want to give him the wrong impression."

"If he's your best friend shouldn't you be able to be yourself? Act without thinking, act without judgement." I frowned, perturbed by the information. I never had to watch my actions or worry about giving Jasper the wrong impression. He was my best friend and if we couldn't be ourselves around each other then what was the point?

"I suppose." She gave no further explanation.

I waited a beat longer for her to continue but when she didn't I decided to push a little. "Jake's the one that…" I swallowed, not quite sure how to phrase the question, "That _helped_ you out?" She nodded without looking at me and instead stood from her seat and walked over to a near by rose bush that was growing close to the railing. "Are you different around him because he _likes_ you?" I watched her finger a deep red petal a moment before she nodded again. "But you don't like him? In that way?" This time she shook her head from side to side, her long brown hair bouncing with the motion. _She wasn't in love with him;_ I took a deep breath and fell into my thoughts.

On the one hand, I was happy she wasn't a virgin; if she had come into this situation as a virgin it would have added another layer of awkwardness and frustration to an already stressful situation that was completely inappropriate given the circumstances. I can only imagine how strained our relationship would be if we both had to worry about her virginity during our more intimate encounters, I shuddered at the thought.

But on the other hand I was concerned that Bella hadn't done the right thing either. Giving her virginity to a friend that was in love with you? Yeah that probably wasn't the greatest decision she had ever made, but what other options did she have? Come to me a virgin? Accept a job with someone else and given him her virginity where she was taking a chance that the guy would be attractive and gentle about it? She probably could have made a lot of money through The Agency if she had auctioned off her virginity but then again, she was taking a gamble on having a entirely horrible first experience. One where I have no doubt that she would have walked out of there hating herself for doing so.

No, I decided coming to terms with her decision fully, she had made the best choice (as poor as it was) of the options she was given…still I couldn't stop the pang of regret that shot through me.

 _She should have been mine completely, virginity be damned._ The thought was sudden and unexpected but not entirely unpleasant. _I would have been gentle with her, cherished her throughout her first time. Instead she got some_ child _who couldn't even make it pleasant for her,_ I shook my head and pinched my nose as a pang of regret shot through me again. _If she let's me, I'll make her forget all about this Jake guy._

"Maybe…" She murmured, turning around to face me. My eyes shot back to her face to see an adorable frown between her eyes as she focused on some internal thought. "Maybe this me, this…shy but slightly perverted Bella, is the real me?" It sounded like a question but she was still clearly preoccupied as she worked through her internal thoughts and feelings. "I've always felt a little off around people. With Jake I am constantly aware of what I say and how I act. And when I'm with Rose I feel like a wallflower, a faded bloom against her vibrant nature but…" Her conflicted brown eyes met mine, the frown still in place as she continued. "I'm comfortable with you. Shy? Yes but that, unfortunately, is _definitely_ a part of me; but I don't get the feeling that you're judging me. I guess what I am trying to say is that despite the situation that we are in, me being the girl you hired to act as your girlfriend, you still don't expect me to be anyone but myself. It's a shame that I don't know who that is."

"It's true," I smiled at her, attempting to give her some reassurance as I stood from the bench and crossed the gazebo to reach her side. Leaning behind her I broke the stem of the bright red rose she was playing with earlier and twirled it between my hands. "I don't expect you to be anything other then you; you as you are is nothing short of amazing Bella. Your love of literature, your kindness, your ability to get back up when life deals you a shitty hand…and your ability to make the best of an unusual situation, like the one we're in, is _amazing_. I wouldn't want you to be anyone other then yourself because that is a big part of who you are inside; but if you feel like you need find out who you really are, away from your friends and the expectations they place on you, then I hope that _I_ can help you find her." I held the rose out to her as I looked into her chocolate brown orbs and smiled.

She swallowed thickly, her throat bobbing with the motion, as she took the flower from me gently and seemed to contemplate it for a moment.

When she looked back at me her eyes were filled with tears as she leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss on my check before she wrapped her arms around my neck. I embraced her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist, hugging her back so tightly that she was lifted on to the tips of her toes. That now familiar warmth that flowed through me whenever we touched immediately flooded my body like a tsunami flood the shore as we held one another so closely that I wondered where she ended and I began.

"Thank you, Edward." She breathed in my ear, the words full of an unnamed emotion that I didn't care to interpret.

I hummed back wordlessly and began to rub circles on her lower back using my thumb. In this moment I felt utterly content to spend the rest of the day just holding her and that's the moment that I knew…I knew, that for as long as she needed me, I was completely hers.

 **End Note:** **Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think! See you next time!**


End file.
